Forever and Always
by lawandorderSVUismylife
Summary: This is the sequel to my other story "surprises". Story would make alot more sense if you read "surprises" first. After Olivia gets raped and has twins, Elliot is there for her. They get married and have a perfect life, right? Wrong. Dead wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: heyy guys. well here ya have it. this, my friends, is the beginning of the sequal to "suprises". *nods as I listen to people applauding* haha yes i know, this should've been happening a loooong time ago but i've just started now :p. i'm using the ideas that you guys gave me, yes _you _guys. in your comments you gave me ideas about what should happen in this next story. (**thank you AvE91, Elliotandoliviababies, Bonesaddict, Kate1406, serenityrayne417, SilvrBlade, Lover of Reid, spacekitten, and all of the other reviewers. i love you guys so much. you made my day each day**) lemme tell ya, you guys all had _amazing _ideas. i chose the ones i liked the most though and here they are. :) i guess you could say that you guys kinda wrote this story! so thanks! oh and i don't wanna dissapoint anyone so im gonna tell you this now. i'm like _incredibly _busy with school right now. i have papers to write, applications to fill out, and preparation for high school to do. So this story isn't gonna be updated on a regular basis *awwwwww* yes i know. im really sorry. believe me, during the summer i'll have WAY more time. anyway,without further adu (i still don't know how to spell that word!) here's the sequal to "suprises"!**

**disclaimer: :( is that a happy face or a frowny face? a frowny face you say? then i don't own SVU :(**

**A/N: (2) srry guys i forgot to mention this. have i ever told you elliot and olivia's ages? well in this story, olivia's 35 and elliot's 36, okay? okay. now...on we go!**

"El! Elliot! It's still not working!" Olivia called as she held the remote in one hand and the intructions in the other. She read the directions again and frowned at the staticky TV. She shook her head and threw the remote on the couch. "I give up. This is stupid...and broken."

Elliot walked in from the kitchen. "What's broken? The TV or the remote control?"

Olivia sighed. "I don't know. The TV is all staticky and the remote won't even work."

Elliot looked at her for a moment. Then he walked over to the TV and hit it hard on the side. The screen went back to normal and Olivia's eyes widened.

"How'd you do that?" she asked with wonder.

Elliot smiled and shrugged. "I'm just awesome."

She rolled her eyes. "Cocky bastard," she mumbled.

Elliot heard her. He walked over to the couch and sat down next to her, pulling her onto his lap. He kissed her for a quick second, then pulled back. "But im _your _cocky bastard," he whispered against her lips.

Chills erupted throughout Olivia. She smiled. "Forever and always," she said with a seductive grin. She climbed off of Elliot's lap and turned off the TV. "How about we continue what we started last night?"

Elliot's eyes widened and he smiled. He stood up and walked over to Olivia, catching her lips in a long kiss. After a minute, he pulled away.

"What about the twins?" he asked, catching his breath.

"They're at friends' houses," Olivia said, smiling. She wrapped her leg around him and captured his lips again.

"Last night was great, you know," Elliot said against her lips.

Olivia nodded. "And wouldn't it be great if we did it again?"

Elliot smiled and nodded. He picked Olivia up and started towards the stairs. He started climbing, Olivia in his arms giggling uncontrollably, when the front door opened and the twins came running inside.

Elliot stopped and looked at Olivia. "I thought they were at friends' houses."

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, i did too."

Elliot put her down. "It's okay. Shall we continue this later?" He smirked.

She smiled. "Of course we will."

Just as she pulled him into another kiss, the twins came running up to them.

"Hey mom, can i...ewww. Guys stop!" Mack said, covering his eyes. "Please. Not while i'm here."

Olivia pulled away and laughed. She looked down at her seven-year-old son and smiled. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Why are you guys home so early anyway?"

"Well, we-" Mack began, but Alexis cut him off.

"Mrs. Price dropped us off early cus she forgot that Caroline had violin lessons," she said.

Mack looked at her and frowned. "Hey, i was gonna tell them that."

"You're too slow," she answered.

Mack looked up at Elliot. "Dad, do something. She's being mean."

Elliot sighed and bent down. "Alexis, apologize for interrupting Mack."

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Fine. I'm sorry. Gosh."

Mack smiled, content with the appology, and looked back at Olivia. "Anyway mom, what i was saying before was i was kinda wondering if i could spend the night at David's tonight. He asked me in school today and i forgot to ask before we went to the Price's."

"Sweety, tonight's not the best night. Your dad and i are going out," Olivia answered.

Alexis frowned. "Who's babysitting?" she asked innocently.

"Maureen," Elliot answered.

The twins' eyes lit up. "Yay! Maureen's coming over!" they both said at the same time.

Maureen Stabler had moved to New York when she heard that Elliot and Olivia were getting married. She lived in an apartment less than twenty minutes away. She loved the twins and spent _alot _of time with them. Maureen was Elliot and Olivia's main babysitter. The twins adored her. She was their big sister they never had. Well actually, she technically _was _their big sister. Big _step _sister, at least.

When Kathy found out that Olivia and Elliot were getting married, she didn't get as mad as Elliot thought she would be. It probably had something to do with her new boyfriend, though. They had been dating since the month after Elliot and Kathy had gotten a divorce. But as much as Kathy wanted him to, Elliot didn't mind one bit. He felt no jealousy what-so-ever. He had Liv. And nothing could beat her.

"So what time is Maur coming over?" Alexis asked.

"About 6:30," Ellot answered. "And you guys better behave," he added with a smile.

Mack smiled too. "Do we ever not behave daddy?"

He raised his eyebrows. "Do you really want me to answer that Mack?"

Mack thought for a moment, then shook his head.

Olivia laughed. "Okay you two. Go play. I'll call you when dinner's ready."

The twins said okay and went bouncing into the other room.

Elliot looked at Olivia. "Dinner? It's only 4:30."

Olivia nodded. "Yeah, but i want them to eat early so Maureen doesn't have to feed them. Plus, i want them in bed early too so we can have fun tonight." She smiled seductively.

Elliot got the hint. "You mean the fun we started about five minutes ago?" he asked, smirking.

"Yep," Olivia answered, pulling him into another kiss. "That fun."

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

Mack heard the knocking at the door before he heard the doorbell ring. "Mom! Dad! Maur's here!" He jumped off of the couch and ran to the door. He opened it to find Maureen standing there.

"There's my favorite brother!" she said, walking into the house. She pulled Mack into a hug. "But don't tell Dickie i said that. He'd get jealous."

Mack smiled and pulled away a few seconds later.

"Did ya bring me anything?" he asked hopefully.

Maureen laughed. "You'll see. If you're good." Then she frowned. "Where's your troublemaking sister?"

Alexis came running to the door before she could finish. "Right here!" she exclaimed. She ran into Maureen's arms before Maureen could say hi.

"Hey Alexis," she said once she let go.

"Did you bring me anything Maur?" Alexis asked.

Maureen shook her head. "You and your brother both? I might've brought you something. You can only have it if you're good though. Now, where're your parents?"

"They're your parents too you know?" Mack said, walking back to the couch. "They're in the kitchen."

Maureen nodded and started toward the kitchen while Alexis followed her brother back to the couch. As soon as Maureen entered the kitchen, she could smell the dinner that Olivia had made.

"Hey Maureen!" Elliot said, walking over to her. "Thank you so much for coming. Olivia and i really need to get out of here. It's hard to believe it but you _can _get tired of two seven-year-olds fighting all the time." He smiled and Maureen offered one back.

"It's no problem Dad. I love the twins. Oh, and the kitchen smells great. What did you have?" Maureen replied.

"Mashed potatoes and green beans." Elliot answered, rummaging through the fridge. "There's left-overs in here if you want some."

Maureen shook her head. "Thanks Dad, but i already ate."

Elliot shrugged. "Alright. Suit yourself." He walked over to the bottom of the stairs. "Olivia! C'mon! Hurry up! Our dinner reservations are for 6:15! We're gonna be late!"

"Alright. I'm coming," came the reply from upstairs.

A few minutes later, Elliot and Maureen heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Olivia appeared wearing the most beautiful dress Elliot had ever seen. He was speechless.

"Liv...um...uh...you...uh,"

"I think he's trying to say that you look beautiful Liv," Maureen answered for him.

Elliot looked at Maureen, then back at Olivia. "Yeah. That...that's it."

Olivia laughed and smiled at Maureen. "Thanks Maur." Then she looked at Elliot. "And thank you too. Now c'mon, we're gonna be late." She grabbed his arm. "Thanks so much for being here Maureen. It means alot."

Maureen waved it off. "It's no problem, really."

Elliot got over his mental shock of beautiful Olivia and looked at Maureen. "Remember Maureen, bedtime at 9:45. No snacks after eight. No playing around, and no-"

"Dad, dad, go. I got it," she said, pushing him and Olivia out the door. "Have fun. And don't get into too much trouble." She smiled.

Elliot stopped. "Okay. Who's the parent here?" he asked, his eyebrow rising.

Maureen smiled. "Just go Dad."

Olivia laughed and took Elliot's hand. "We're gonna be late."

Elliot leaned in and kissed her. "Then we're late," he said against her lips.

Maureen wrinkled her nose. "Oh, come on. Not here. Wait till you're in the car. When i can't see you."

Olivia pulled away and smiled. "Okay. Fine. C'mon El." They waved good-bye and Maureen watched as they drove away.

**A/N: okay i have an AMAZING idea for this story. i just have one question. smut...or no smut. a simple "yes" or "no" would suffice. so go comment. is it gonna be a "yes" or a "no"? oh, and one more thing. i kinda sorta hate _writing _smut, so if you want smut, then PM me some good ideas. I'm gonna ask someone to write the scene for me. thanks guys. now go go go. ale ale ale. REVIEW MY FRIENDS!**

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: heyyyyy iiii'mm baaacckkk! hehe here's chapter 2 of forever and always. **

**disclaimer: by now you'd think that ONE of us owned it but sadly...i don't think anyone does :( i wonder if dick wolf reads these and laughs. **

"That was really nice of Maureen to babysit tonight. I'm surprised that she had nothing else to do tonight," Olivia said as she took a sip of her wine.

Elliot nodded. "Even if she did have something going on tonight, she'd probably cancel it. She loves the twins too much," he said to her.

Olivia smiled and thought about it. Maureen _did _love them. Olivia didn't doubt that she would give up a party to be with them. The twins loved her too. She was their step-sister. Of course they loved her. After a little bit, Olivia's smile disapeared. She stared at Elliot for a minute. Elliot didn't notice. He was too busy eating his food. After a while, he looked up.

"What?" he asked, swallowing his food and wiping his mouth.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something, but then shut it. "Nothing. Nevermind," she replied.

"Okay, you can't just do that Liv. Now you have to tell me," Elliot said, smiling.

Olivia returned the smile, then it faded. "El, the twins are so old. It seems like yesterday they were born." Her eyes were tearing up but she didn't care. "I wish i could go back in time, El. I want those times back. Soon, we'll be dealing with high school, Elliot...high school!"

Elliot stood up and crossed to the other side of the table. He put his chair by Olivia's. "Olivia, they're only seven. They have six years left. We have plenty of time." He pulled her into a hug. "Plus, if you went back in time to when they were born, you wouldn't have me as your husband. And you wouldn't want to happen, now would you?" he asked with a smirk.

Olivia smiled. "No, definetly not." She leaned over and kissed him. "I'd also have to go through eveything that happened with Maddy again, and Jenny, and...all that hell," she said after she pulled back.

Elliot noticed the faded look in her eyes when she said that. He pulled her into another hug. "Liv, that's all the past. Maddy's gone. Jenny's safe. You're safe. It's all okay," he whispered into her ear.

Olivia nodded sullenly. "I know. Thank you."

Elliot frowned. "For what?"

"For being here Elliot. For me. For the twins. I don't know how many times of said that, but if it wasn't for you, well, im not sure what i would've done," she replied.

Elliot smiled. "Liv, i love you. I'd do anything for you, and you know that. I'm so happy that i have you. I'm always gonna be here for you, okay?"

Olivia nodded and wiped a tear from her eyes. Then, all of a sudden, her eyes widened. "Elliot," she said slowly. "What if the same thing happens to Alexis? What if...what if she gets...raped? Oh my god Elliot." She started crying again.

Elliot frowned. "Liv, it's okay. We'll keep her safe. _I'll _keep her safe. Nothing will happen to her. Don't worry." Olivia nodded but wouldn't stop crying. People in the resturaunt who were sitting next to them stopped their conversations and stared at Olivia. Elliot smiled at them like nothing was happening. Then he looked back down at Olivia.

"Liv," he whispered, pulling her back so he could see her face, "are you okay?"

Olivia looked up at him and frowned. "Yeah, El. I'm fine. Can we go home?"

Elliot stared at her with a puzzled face "Olivia, we haven't even gotten our food yet."

Olivia stood up, attracting the attention of everyone around them. "God El, i don't care. I don't even wanna eat anymore! Is it too much to ask for you to take me home? God." She threw her napkin on the table, grabbed her purse, and stomped out of the resturaunt, leaving Elliot sitting there in his chair, watching her go with a confused expression on his face.

He knew he should chase after her, but decided to just let her cool down. He asked for the check and paid the bill. Then he stood up, ignoring the stares he was still gettng from the other customers at the resturaunt, and followed her out the door.

He didn't see her at first, but then saw someone standing by his car. He walked over and found her leaning against the hood of the car, crying.

Elliot slowly approached her and grabbed her into a hug. Olivia sank into his embrace, sobbing even harder.

"I...I'm so sorry El," she said in between sobs. "I d...don't know what's c...come over m...me."

Elliot's arms tightened around her and for the first time in a long time, she felt safe. He pulled away and put his finger on her chin, tilting it up so he could see her eyes. "Liv, it's okay. I'm not mad. I'm not sure if you noticed this or not, but i could _never _stay mad at you." His lips met hers for a few seconds. After he pulled away, he helped her into the car and they started their way home.

About half way home, Olivia looked at Elliot. "Hey El," she said innocently.

Elliot looked at her. "Yeah babe."

"I'm really hungry."

Elliot frowned. "Liv, in the resturaunt you told me you weren't hungry."

Olivia shrugged. "I've changed my mind."

Elliot sighed. "Alright. What do you want?"

Olivia thought for a moment. "Um...could you go by a place that has tuna sandwiches. That sounds really good. Oh and can you get it with extra mustard?"

Elliot looked at her with his mouth hanging open. "Liv, i'm not sure if you forgot this or not, but you _hate _tuna... _and _mustard."

Olivia shrugged. "Well, maybe i've changed. Can't you understand that?" She started tearing up again.

"Liv, Liv calm down. I'll get you your tuna sandwich. Please don't cry."

She stopped and nodded. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

Elliot shook his head and pulled into the parking-lot of a resturaunt. After getting Olivia what she wanted, they made their way back home.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

"27...28...29...30! Ready or not, here i come!" Maureen called. She uncovered her eyes and stood up, looking around the living room. She heard a noise coming from the kitchen and slowly crept towards it. She got to the kitchen and heard the noise again. It sounded like whispering and it was coming from the pantry. She slowly walked over to it, making sure her footsteps weren't heard. She slowly grabbed the pantry doorknob and counted to three inwardly in her head. Then, she yanked open the door.

"Gotcha!" she yelled, grabbing the twins. Alexis and Mack fell to the floor, giggling uncontrollably. Maureen laughed and fell on the floor next to them. After a few minutes, when their stomachs ached from all the laughing, Mack sat up and looked at his older step-sister.

"Okay, now it's your turn to hide," he said, wiping the tears from his eyes. Just as Maureen stood up and nodded, she heard the front door open.

The twins looked at her with confused faces. "Who is it?" Alexis asked, walking towards the door.

"We're home!" Maureen heard Elliot say from the front door. She walked over to greet them, followed by Mack and Alexis.

"Hey guys. I thought you weren't coming home 'til later," Maureen said. She then noticed Olivia's blood-shot eyes and frowned. "What happ-", but Elliot cut her off.

"We decided to come home earlier than we thought we were," he said. The look in his eyes told Maureen not to ask anymore questions. Maureen nodded.

"How were the two trouble-makers?" Olivia asked, smiling.

"We were really good. Maureen brought us _huge _lollipops and we played hide-and-seek," Alexis said.

Olivia laughed. "Sounds like you guys had fun." Then, she looked at the time. "Woah, it's almost 10:00. Maureen let you guys stay up late. It's time for bed. Say good-bye."

Mack and Alexis said good-bye to Maureen and galloped upstairs.

"I'm gonna go put them to bed then i'm gonna go to bed. I'm really tired for some reason. Can you pay Maur for me? I'm out of cash," Olivia said.

Elliot nodded. Yeah, sure. Maur follow me to the kitchen."

Maureen waved good-bye to Olivia and followed her dad to the kitchen, where he shut the doors.

Maureen leaned against the counter. "Okay dad, what happened to Liv. Her eyes are all blood-shot. Has she been crying?"

Elliot nodded as he pulled two twenties out of his wallet, handing them to her. "Yeah. She had this...breakdown at the resturaunt. Then another as we were driving home. I don't know what's gotten into her. It's wierd."

Maureen frowned and took the money. "Is everything okay? Here, i mean."

Elliot nodded. "Yeah. Nothing's happened lately that would cause this. I'm not sure what's wrong with her. She never acts like this."

Maureen grabbed her purse and shrugged. "Maybe you should ask her."

"I tried to at the resturaunt. She said she wasn't sure."

Maureen pursed her lips. "Well, maybe you should tell someone. It may help."

Elliot frowned. "How would that help?" he asked bewilderly.

"I don't know! I'm just trying to give you some advice! Take it or leave it dad...take it or leave it," Maureen said, walking towards the front door.

Elliot smiled back and followed her. "Well thanks for trying Maur."

She shook her head. "Yeah, you're welcome. Well, i'm gonna go now. i'm tired. See you later. And if you ever need a babysitter..."

"Call you. I got it," Elliot said, opening the front door for her.

She stepped outside and turned around. "Bye dad. Love you."

"Love you too sweetie," Elliot replied. She waved good-bye and Elliot watched her drive away.

After he couldn't see her car anymore, he turned around and walked back iniside. He sat down on the living room couch and he turned on the TV. However, he found himslef thinking instead of actucally watching the TV.

He thought about what Maureen said. About talking to someone else about it. After a while, he turned the TV off and went upstairs. He found Olivia sitting in her room, reading. She looked up when he walked into the room.

"Hey babe," he said when he caught her eyes.

She smiled. "Hey. You comin' to bed?"

Elliot shook his eyes. "Nah. Not yet. Actually, i think i'm gonna head to the precinct, if you don't mind. I need to talk to someone."

Olivia frowned but nodded. "Sure. Do you know what time you'll be home?"

"Not sure. Probably before twelve, but im not sure. Do you want me to pick up anything on the way home?"

Olivia thought for a moment. "Actually, yeah. I've been feeling really hungry lately. Could you maybe pick up some Chinese. I've been craving it like, all day."

Elliot nodded. "Sure babe. I'll see ya."

Olivia nodded and looked back down at her book. Elliot walked back downstairs, grabbed his coat and keys, and left.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

**(at the precinct)**

"So how are you enjoying the retired life?" Fin asked as he finished his paperwork.

Elliot sat at his old desk, which was still vacant, and threw a tennis ball into the air, catching it and repreating the cycle.

"Ehh, it's okay. I miss the SVU," he replied. "How bout you guys? You miss me?" He smirked.

Fin looked up. "Actually, Cragen's been having a hard time replacing you...and Maddy."

Elliot cringed when Fin said Maddy. "Oh really?" he asked, still throwing the ball in the air.

Fin nodded. "Yep. It's been hard. Now, it's only me and Munch. And that's hell."

Munch walked in right when he said that. "I heard my name and 'hell' in the same sentence. Should i be concerned?"

Fin rolled his eyes. "Shut up John."

Munch sat down and noticed Elliot. "Hey El. How's it goin?"

Elliot stopped throwing the tennis ball and set in down on his desk. "Actually, that's kinda why i came here at-" he looked at the clock on the wall, "10:30."

"What's up? Is everything okay at home?" Fin asked.

Elliot shrugged. "I don't know."

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Munch questioned.

"Well, Olivia's been acting...weird...lately."

"What do you mean 'weird'?"

Elliot thought for a moment. "She's been really...emotional and stuff."

Fin looked at him. "How emotional?"

"Well, for example, i took her out tonight. We went to this nice resturaunt and while we were waiting for our food, she just started having this fit, saying that the twins had grown up so fast and she wanted them to be young again. Then she started sobbing because she thought of Alexis getting raped. After that, she asked me if we could go home. When i told her that we haven't even gotten out food yet, she got mad at me and started yelling at me. Then, she jus...stomped outa the resturaunt. When i followed her out to the car, she got all emotional again and apologized. I'm just not sure."

Fin and Munch's eyes were wide with curiosity by the time Elliot finished.

"Has anything else happened lately?" Fin asked.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, she's also had these weird...cravings. like, after the resturaunt, she wanted a tuna sandwich with extra mustard. she _hates _tuna and mustard. Then, when i told her that, she had _another _break down. I don't know guys. It's weird."

Munch stood up and sat on Elliot's desk. "Is everything at home okay? Like with the kids?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, everything's fine."

"What about _your _guys' life. Like, possibly your...sex life?"

Elliot scowled. "Really Munch?"

Munch nodded. "Sometimes if you have a bad sex life, it ruins your relationship."

Elliot shook his head. "It's not that. Ours is fine."

Munch stared at him like he didn't believe it.

Elliot sighed. "Munch, we had sex last night."

Fin scrunched his eyebrows. "Man, i don't wanna hear anything else. Can we change the subject?"

"Yes, please," Elliot said.

Munch shrugged. "Just trying to figure out what's wrong is all."

"Yeah, well you're not helping!" Fin replied. Munch frowned at him.

"You guys are so immature," Elliot said, smiling. Then he looked at the time.

"Crap, it's almost 11:30. I have to go. Olivia asked me to get her Chinese and i wanna get home before midnight." He put on his coat and started out the door.

"Hey El," Fin yelled as Elliot stepped out the door. Elliot turned around. "Good luck with Liv."

Elliot smiled. "Thanks," he said, before turning around and walkng out of the precinct doors.

**A/N: does anyone know what's wrong with Liv? wanna take a guess? remember you guys, reviews make an author's life...okay well reviews make _my _life :) so please review. the more reviews, the faster the update. yeahh let's go with that. haha oh and who saw last night's SVU? when Olivia told that one couple at the swing set that "she and Elliot had been into each other for a long time", i was like yeahh, you just spoke your heart. haha. annyyyyywayyy im gonna stop talking now so you can go review. review for EOness. review for mankind. REVIEW FOR YOUR DESTINY! okay maybe i went too far there :) luv ya XOXOXO**

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**

**p.s. im really sorry if there are any spelling mistakes in this chapter. i did it really fast. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: wow. you guys are good. how'd you know Liv was pregnant ;) okay well with all the moodswings and the cravings and stuff, i guess it wasn't that hard to figure out. oh, which reminds me, yes i know that Elliot's wife had five kids so Elliot should know that Liv's pregnant with the moodswings and stuff but can we pretend that he doesn't know. please. maybe he forgot or something? or he's just so concerned for olivia that he doesn't even realize what's really going on? haha anyway thank you for so many reviews. i love ya guys. **

**a special thank you to SilvrBlade for giving me advice on my friend. yes, hopefully one day she will understand that she need's someone to lean on and she'll come to us. until then, i hope for the best for her.**

**now, without further hesitation...here's chapter 3 :)**

**disclaimer: now? no. nada. negatory. nay. nope. but in the future? hopefully. possibly. confidently yes. yay. please yes. **

Olivia woke up the next morning and stretched. Her arm traveled across her bed until it bumped into another object. She turned around and came face to face with Elliot.

"Morning beautiful," he said, smiling.

She smiled back. "How long have you been awake?" she asked.

Elliot sat up and shrugged. "Long enough," he answered after a moment.

Olivia nodded and sat up next to him. He pulled her into his arms and they laid there for a few minutes.

"Hey Liv," Elliot said to her while grabbing her hands in his. "Are you okay?"

Olivia looked up at him with confusion on her face. "What do you mean?"

"Yesterday at the resturaunt, when you just...broke down. That's not you, Liv. And again after the resturaunt when you wanted dinner. You just seem...well, you haven't been yourself lately."

Olivia tensed when he said these things. After a few moments, she shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about, El." She unwrapped herself from Elliot's arms and stood up. "I'm gonna go...take a shower." Before Elliot could say anything, she dissapeared into the bathroom and locked the door.

Elliot sat there, dumbstruck. After a minute, he got up off of the bed and knocked on the bathroom door. "Hey Liv, you okay in there?"

"Yeah El, im fine. Can you please go." It was more of a command than a question.

Elliot frowned but turned around anyway. "I'm gonna go make some breakfast Liv. Feel free to come down after your shower." He waited for a response but nothing came, so he continued to make his way downstairs.

Olivia sat on the bathtub, listening to his retreating footsteps. Afer she was sure he was gone, she opened the door, grabbed her phone, and ran back into the bathroom. Locking the door again, she opened her phone and dialed the first number that came into her head. After three rings, the person picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Jenny? Oh thank god."

_"Olivia? Liv, what's wrong?"_

Olivia thought for a moment, then answered. "Jenny, i think i'm pregnant."

Jenny was speechless. She didn't say anything for a while. Olivia started to get worried. "Jenny? Jenny, please say something."

_Jenny smiled on the other end of the line. "Liv, that's great! I'm so happy for you! Do you and Elliot know if it's gonna be a boy or a girl?"_

Olivia sighed. "Well, that's kinda the thing. I haven't really told him yet."

_Jenny frowned. "Liv, why haven't you...oh my god. Olivia, he's the father, right? Please say yes."_

"Jenny, of course he is. I would _never _cheat on him. _Never," _Olivia said quickly.

_Jenny sighed in relief on the other line. "Oh, thank god. So then why haven't you told him yet?"_

"Because I'm not one hundred percent sure."

"_Have you been having moodswings_?"

Olivia thought for a minute. The resturaunt. After the resturaunt. All the crying. "Yes," she answered after a while.

_"What about cravings?"_

Olivia thought again. The tuna sandwich. The mustard. "Yes," she repeated herself.

_Jenny sighed. "Liv, you _have_ to be pregnant. There's no other explenation. Have you taken a pregnancy test?"_

"Well, that was kinda why i called you. I wanted you to be on the phone _while _i did the pregnany test. I wanted you to be the first to know," Olivia answered.

_Jenny frowned. "Why not Elliot? He _is_ your husband, you know."_

Olivia sighed. "Yeah, i know. I don't know, i guess i fel like you should know first."

_"Okay Liv, whatever you want. It's _your_ pregnancy test."_

Olivia smiled. "Alright, stay on the phone. I'll be back." She put the phone by the sink and grabbed the box of home pregnany tests, dissapearing to where the toilet was.

Jenny sighed. She waited patiently and after five minutes, Olivia came back.

"Okay, it says on the box that it could take up to a half-hour for it to...work," Olivia said, grabbing the phone and putting it on speaker.

"_Okay. I have time. I'll wait. What do you wanna talk about?" Jenny asked._

Olivia thought for a moment. "Where are you right now? Last time i talked to you, you were in like Greece or something."

_Jenny laughed. "Those were some good times. Greece was so pretty. Actually, right now i'm in Turkey. It's boring and there's nothing to do. I'm kinda thinking of coming home."_

"That must suck," Olivia replied. She wasn't really paying attention though. Her attention was mostly concentrated on the little test she held in her hand.

_Jenny noticed her distant reply. "Olivia? Olivia!"_

Olivia looked at her phone and remembered that Jenny was still on the other line. "I'm sorry Jen. I'm just really nervous. If this thing shows the little plus sign, my life's gonna change...again."

_Jenny nodded. "Yeah, only this time, the baby will be made from love...not rape."_

After a moment, Olivia responded. "Yeah, thank god." She looked back down at the pregnancy test.

_Jenny could tell by her voice that she was nervous. She sighed. "Hey Liv, why don't I hang up and then you call me back when you find out."_

Olivia nodded. "Okay Jen. Thanks for being here for me."

"_Technically, i'm not there for you Liv."_

"You know what i mean!"

_Jenny laughed. "Okay, okay. Call me when you find out."_

Olivia nodded. "Okay Jen."

_"Good-bye Liv."_

"Bye Jenny." Olivia closed the phone and set it down on the counter. She looked back down at the pregnancy test. _Nothing. Damn. _She got more nervous with each passing minute. Her hands started sweating. She stood up and wet her face in the sink. After that, she sat back down. She put the pregnancy test on the counter next to the sink, promising herself that she wouldn't look at it until thirty minutes were up. She sat back down and slowly counted to sixty. After tahat, she did it again. Then again. Then again.

After fifteen minutes, she couldn't take it anymore. She stood up and slowly walked towards the sink. She closed her eyes and reached for the test, bringing it up in front of her face. After counting to three silently in her head, she opened her eyes. That's when she saw it. That little sign that would change her and Elliot's lives.

A smile found its way across her face and she put the test back down. She reached for her phone and redialed Jenny's number. Jenny picked up on the first ring.

"_Liv! Did you find out?" Jenny asked frantically._

Olivia nodded, her smile growing bigger by the second. "Jenny," she said after a few seconds, "I'm pregnant."

**A/N: while i was writing this, i actually was smiling. now isn't that just sad? like i said before, thank you for those wonderful reviews. they make my day and they inspire me to continue. if you wanna, i've written other stories that you could check out. im trying to get to one hundred reviews on my story "surprises" so if you could help me with that, i would be really grateful. thanks so much guys. luv ya.**

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: ew. it's snowing here right now :p i'm done with snow. we've had enough and spring is here. not that i don't like snow, cus i do, i just want it to end, ya know. anyway, i should _probably _get back to the story :) here it is. chapter 4 of forever and always. oh, and before i forget, thanks so much for the reviews. like i say again and again, they make my day. could i maybe get a little more though? i _do _take anonymous reviews so a short "good job" or "keep it up" would make my day. thanks guys. now what you've been waiting for...**

**disclaimer: dear dick wolf, i am your biggest fan. my birthday is may 2nd and i was wondering if you could give me elliot and olivia for a day. that would make my life about a thousand times better. i promise i will give them back (no). i just want them for a _day. _then, they're yours again. sincerely, anna a.k.a. your biggest fan :) **

Jenny was speechless for a moment. Then, when she realized what was happening, she got exstatic.

"_Olivia! Oh my god, you're pregnant!" Jenny screamed at the other end of the line._

Olivia started laughing as she thought about it. "I'm pregnant," she said to herself.

_"Again!" Jenny added. "You're pregnant...again!"_

Olivia stood there, a smile plastered across her face. She thought about what just happened in the last five minutes. She looked down at her stomach. Another little baby was in there. Growing ever so slowly. She rested her hand on her stomach and sighed with joy. _Another baby _she thought to herself. Then, she remembered something and got even more excited. _The baby's father was Elliot. Elliot's child was growing inside her. Not some rapist's. Elliot's. The love of her life. _

_"Olivia?" Jenny questioned into the phone. "Olivia? You there?"_

Olivia snapped out of her trance and looked at the phone, remembering that Jenny was still on the other line.

"Yeah, sorry Jenny. I'm here. Hey Jenny, i have to go. I have to tell Elliot," Olivia said quickly.

_Jenny quickly remembered that she found out before he did. "Then go, Olivia! I'm gonna go. Call me later!"_

"Okay Jenny. I will," Olivia replied. She started to shut the phone, but she heard Jenny calling her name.

_"Liv! Liv, wait!"_

Olivia brought the phone back up to her ear. "Yeah Jenny?"

_Jenny sighed. "Congratulations."_

"Thank you Jen," Olivia replied.

_"Okay, enough with the emotional stuff. You're gonna make me cry. Go tell Elliot, Olivia. Now!" Jenny hung up before Olivia could say anything else._

Olivia shook her head and closed the phone. She picked up the pregnancy test and walked out of the bathroom, throwing her phone on the bed. After taking a few deeps breaths, she started her way downstairs.

She could smell the bacon and eggs from where she was standing on the stairs. Ever so slowly, she crept downstairs. Finally, she got to the bottom. She could hear Elliot in the kitchen, trying to finish breakfast before the twins woke up. She smiled. He was such a great father...and husband.

She slowly walked into the kitchen, hiding the pregnancy test behind her back. Elliot noticed her and smiled.

"Glad to see you fully awake," he said. She nodded and sat down at the table. Elliot turned off the stove and put the bacon he was making onto a plate. He wiped his hands and looked at Olivia.

He noticed that she looked nervous. She was bouncing her leg up and down, something that she only did when something was on her mind. But there was something else. There was a sparkle in her eye. A certain gleam. He'd only seen that a couple times before. Once was when he propsed to her. The other was the day of their wedding, as they said "i do".

He smiled. "Something on your mind, Liv?" he asked, sitting down next to her.

She thought for a moment, and then nodded. "Actually yes."

Elliot nodded. "Ya wanna tell me, or do you wanna keep me waiting?" he asked, smiling.

She took a deep breath. "Well...this may explain it." She pulled out the pregnancy test and gave it to Elliot.

Elliot frowned as he took it. Then, as his eyes saw the little plus sign, his face lit up. He looked at Olivia. "Really?"

Olivia nodded. "Really."

Elliot started laughing and stood up, pulling Liv up with him. "Olivia! You're...you're..."

"Pregnant," Olivia finished for him, smiling.

Elliot nodded. "Yeah, that. Olivia! You're pregnant!"

Olivia nodded. "Didn't we just go over this?" she asked, still smiling.

Elliot smiled and pulled her into a kiss. A kiss that lasted alot longer than planned. After a minute, Elliot pulled away and looked at her.

"Olivia, we're gonna have a little Benson-Stabler running around this house. A little us!"

Olivia nodded, tears dancing in her eyes.

Elliot pulled her into a hug. "When did you find out?" he asked into her hair.

"This morning, about fifteen minutes ago. Jenny was on the phone with me," Olivia answered.

Elliot pulled away and looked into her eyes. "Olivia, we're having a baby!"

Olivia loved how he said '_we're_ having a baby', not just '_you're_ having a baby'. She'd always wanted to hear those words from Elliot. And now it came true. She was having a baby. _Elliot's_ baby. _Their_ baby. She smiled as tears rolled down her face.

Just as Elliot pulled her into another hug, the twins came walking into the kitchen.

"Mommy, we heard Daddy yell. Is everything okay?" asked Mack, lazily rubbing his eyes. Alexis followed closely behind him.

Olivia laughed as she pulled away from Elliot. Sitting down, she nodded and pulled up two chairs for the twins to share. She motioned for them to sit down, which they did. Elliot kneeled down right in front of them.

"Everything's great," Olivia said to them.

Alexis looked at Elliot. "Daddy, why are you kneeling? It's weird."

Elliot smiled at her. "Cus i have to tell you something."

"Okay, what is it?" Mack asked.

Elliot looked at Olivia, who smiled at him. "You guys are gonna have a new baby brother or sister," he told them.

The twins frowned. "What?" they both asked at the same time.

"I'm gonna have a baby," Olivia replied.

Alexis's eyes grew wide as she looked at Olivia. "You mean i'm gonna be a big sister?" she asked, excitement growing on her face.

Olivia nodded. "Yep."

Alexis jumped off her seat and hugged Elliot. "Daddy! I'm gonna be a big sister!"

Elliot fell backwards against Alexis's weight. Laughing, he sat back up. "I know! Are you excited?"

"So excited!" Alexis replied. Then, she looked at Mack. "Aren't you excited?" she asked.

Mack looked curiously at Olivia. "So you mean it's not going to be just us anymore?" he asked.

Olivia shook her head. "We're gonna have a new member of our family. Which means that you'll be the big brother, Mack. Do you think you can handle that?"

Mack thought for a minute, then nodded. "Can i teach him how to play baseball?" he asked hopefully.

Elliot's grin widened. "Of course you can!"

Alexis went and sat on Olivia's lap. "Mommy, i'm gonna help feed her. And i'm gonna take her on walks. And i'm gonna play dress-up with her. And i'm gonna-"

"Wait a sec," Olivia interrupted her. "How do you know it's a girl?"

Alexis shrugged. "I just have a feeling."

Mack scowled. "No, it's gonna be a boy. I'm gonna teach him how to play baseball. I already told you that Alexis."

Alexis stuck her tongue out at him. "Girl," she replied.

"Boy," Mack said back.

"Girl.

"Boy."

"Girl!"

"Boy!"

Elliot and Olivia looked at each other and started laughing. "You guys, stop fighting," Olivia stated. She sighed. If this was how they were gonna act, this was gonna be harder than she thought.

Then, Elliot remembered something. "Liv, we gotta tell Cragen, Munch, and Fin."

The twins' faces lit up even more when they heard those names.

"I call telling Uncle Fin!" Mack yelled loudly, racing upstairs to get dressed.

Alexis ran after him. "Hey! I was gonna tell him!"

"Too bad," Mack replied. "You can tell Uncle John."

Alexis sighed and followed him upstairs.

Elliot and Olivia just sighed.

"So, what do you say we eat, then we'll make our way to the precinct," Olivia said to him after the twins were upstairs.

Elliot nodded and stood up. "I think that's a great idea." He pulled Olivia to her feet and kissed her. When the twins came down, they found them still lip-locked.

"C'mon Dad, i'm hungry," Mack whined.

Elliot pulled away and smiled. "Alrite buddy, food's on the way."

After they all sat down and ate, Olivia and Elliot got dressed. Then, they started their car-rise to the precinct.

**A/N: i wish Olivia would have a baby, even if it wasn't Elliot's. I was reading an article somewhere and it was saying how Mariska Hargiaty told an interveiwer how all she wanted in season twelve was for Olivia to have a baby. Well, it's a little too late for that now, isn't it? I thought the Calvin idea was good, but too bad Vivian had to come back and ruin that :( *stupid dick wolf* JUST KIDDING DICK! I LOVE YOU! wow, do i get off subject easily or what?**

**-lawandorderSVismylife- **

**p.s. remember, a review makes an author's day. i'm an author...please make my day :) **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: heyy guys. so here's chapter 5 of Forever and Always. okay so guess what? i was reading this interview where these people interviewed mariska hargitay about how chris meloni might be leaving the show and in the interview, it said that she started to tear up. :'( i was like crying while i was reading it. haha it was so sad. she said that she can't even imagine her being on the show without chris. she said that elliot was olivia's life, her rock, and her best friend and she doesn't think Olivia could live without him. waahhhh. if he leaves, i seriously think im gonna cry! the GOOD news is that in a more recent interview, chris said he wasn't going to leave. he said that he loves his job and the last thing he'd wanna do it quit. :D YAYYYY! ( i got better after reading that) okay so i don't wanna bore you with this stuff anymore so here's chapter 5...enjoy :)**

**disclaimer: if i owned SVU, i would EVER let Mariska or Chris quit. I'd get them WHATEVER they wanted. but do you know what i _really _wanna do? i wanna just go on set and babysit August while Mariska's filming becuz i think that that child is the CUTEST thing on earth! **

**A/N (2): sorry i forgot to mention up there ^^^ i just want to thank you guys for helping me reach 100 reviews on my story "surprises". it really made me happy and i jus twanted to thank everyone who reviewed that story. and remember, just cus the story's over doesn't mean i the reviews should stop. :) i LOVE reviews, late or not. haha annyywwaayyy, without keeping you any longer...here's chapter 5 :)**

"Olivia! Elliot! Good to see you again!" Cragen beamed as they walked through the door of the precinct. He noticed the twins running in behind them. "And there are my two favorite junior detectives!"

The twins ran over and hugged him. "Uncle Don! Do you have any candy for us?"

Cragen smiled and nodded. "It's in my office on my desk. Go ahead."

The twins looked at each other, smiled, and ran off into Cragen's office. After they were gone, Cragen looked at the couple still standing in the doorway.

"So, what brings you guys back down here?" he asked, sitting on Fin's desk. Fin looked up at him and frowned.

"Man, what the hell? I'm working!"

Cragen looked down at him. "I'm your captain. I can sit on your desk if i want to." He smiled smugly and Fin shook his head, looking back down at his work.

Cragen looked back at Elliot and Olivia. "So, what i was saying before was what brings you guys back here to this..._fun _precinct?"

Elliot looked at Olivia, who smiled and grabbed his hand. "Well, we have some news," he stated.

Fin looked up from his paperwork and Cragen shifted in his seat. "What's up?"

Olivia sighed. "I'm pregnant," she said, her smiling growing bigger.

As soon as Olivia said that, Fin and Cragen's mouth's hung open. They looked at each other, then back at Olivia and Elliot.

Cragen was first to say something. "Congratulations you guys!" he said, standing up and hugging Olivia. Fin smiled and followed suit.

"It''s about damn time you got her pregnant man," Fin said to Elliot.

Elliot laughed. "These things take time Fin." Olivia smacked him. "Ow! What did i say?" he asked, holding his arm and feigning hurt.

Olivia shook her head. "You know damn well what you said, Stabler," she said, smiling.

Munch walked into the room and saw everyone crowding around the couple standing in the doorway. "What's going on?" he asked, shoving Fin out of the way.

Fin scowled. "Man, get your ass outa here. We're trying to celebrate good news."

"What? Can i not celebrate it with you?" Munch asked, obviously hurt by his words. "And what's the good news?"

"Mommy's having a baby!" yelled Mack, running out of Cragen's office. Alexis followed after him.

"Mack! That's not fair! I told you that _I _wanted to tell Uncle John!" she yelled. She ran over to Munch, whose eyes were wide with shock.

"Did ya hear, uncle Munch? Mom's having a baby!" she yelled in his face.

Munch sarcastically covered his ears. "Yes, Alexis. I heard. I heard loud and clear." He brought his hands back down on his lap and looked at Olivia and Elliot.

"Is it true?" he asked unbelieveably.

Elliot nodded. "Yep. 100 percent. I'm gonna be a daddy again," he said, his smile growing bigger.

Munch stood up and hugged Olivia. "Congratulations Liv. I knew it would happen soon."

Olivia hugged him back but then pulled away. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" she asked, smiling.

Munch shrugged. "It was obvious. You were bound to have Elliot's kid sooner or later."

Fin and Cragen nodded in agreement. "As much as i hate to say it, i think Munch is right," Fin said.

"I'm actually suprised that you didn't knock her up when you guys were partners, Elliot. Although that ould've been pretty funny to see," Munch said.

Alexis looked at Elliot. "Daddy, what's 'knocked up' mean?" she asked innocently.

Elliot's eyes widened and he glared at Munch. "Thanks John," he said sarcastically. Then he looked back down at Alexis. "Well, honey, knocked up means..um...Olivia," he looked at Olivia, "would you like to tell your daughter what it means?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Way to be the father, El." She looked down at Alexis, who's face was twisted with confusion. "I'll tell you what it means when you get older, okay sweetie? Right now, we should probably be getting home. It's almost time for lunch." She looked at Elliot, who nodded in agreement.

"It was great seeing you guys again. I really miss working in this place," Olivia said, hugging Fin, Munch, and Cragen and looking around the precinct.

Cragen nodded. "We all miss having you here. Feel free to come by any time Liv. This place is still as much as your place as it is ours. And when you find out more about that baby, you tell us, okay?" He smiled.

Olivia smiled back and nodded. She took Elliot's hand and waved good-bye to everyone, with Elliot doing the same. Alexis and Mack hugged Fin, Munch, and Cragen and followed their parents out the door.

**A/N: okay so i have writer's block and i have NO CLUE what i actually wrote in this chapter. i feel like it was too...oh i don't know...like...detailed or something. :P i feel so bad that i haven't updated in forever! im soooo sorry. i've just been so busy! i mean make it or break it has come back and i LOVE that show! (does anyone else watch it? don't tell me what happened! I haven't seen monday night's episode yet!) haha i'll try to update sooner. once again, im rele sorry. oh and don't froget...reviews make an author like me happy :D xoxoxoxoxo**

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**

**p.s. SilvrBlade, i have a charater for you. she will come later on in the story...i promise ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: did anyone else's fanfiction mobile site go all crazyy on them today and change the font and everything, then did it change back? cus mine did. still trying to figure out why... oh and can anyone tell me how to insert a break line? im tryin to figure that out.**

**anyway, here's chapter 6 of Forever and Always. thank you guys for the reviews! could i possibly get more? maybe? possibly? **

**disclaimer: nope. not yet. but i will. don't worry. *smirks evily* **

**dedications: this chapter is dedicated to ItsAPeachyWorld because they were my most enthusiastic reviwer! thank you! and don't worry...if i ever own SVU, i'll definetly be sure to tell you. once again, thank you so much for the lively reviews ItsAPeachyWorld. if anyone else reviews like they did, they could get a chapter dedicated to them too. just sayin...**

**and now..without further adu..here's chapter 6  
**

_**2 months later**_

Olivia sat on her couch, reading a book. One of her hands was wrapped around a warm mug of tea, while the other was holding the book open. After a few minutes, she closed the book and set it on her coffee table. She looked at the mug she was holding in her hands. She put it up to her lips and took a sip of tea. Afterwards, she put the mug right next to the book.

While she was leaning over to put the mug on the table, her eyes found their way to her stomach. It was slightly swollen. Nothing that anyone would notice if she was just wearing a plain, baggy t-shirt. In fact, not one person had commented about it yet. Not that she cared.

She smiled slightly and laid her hand on her stomach. It was weird thinking that there was a little human growing inside there. That made her chuckle. _A little Elliot, _she thought to herself. _Or a little me. _Her smile grew wider just thinking about it.

"What's so funny?" a voice asked from behind her. It startled her and she slightly jumped.

"Sorry Liv. I didn't mean to startle you," the voice said again.

Olivia smiled. "I was just thinking about this baby. A little you...or me."

"Or both," Elliot said smiling, sitting down next to her.

Olivia nodded. "Or both," she whispered.

Elliot pulled her closer to him and she put her head on his shoulder. "Where're the twins?" he asked her.

"They're at school. They get out at three o'clock. Remember?"

Elliot nodded. "Forgot." His eyes landed on the book on the coffee table in front of them. He reached down and picked it up, looking at the cover.

"What to expect when you're expecting." He read the cover slowly, then looked at Olivia questionably.

"It's just telling me what to expect. Hence the cover. It's about food cravings and morning sickness and stuff like that," she said.

Elliot smiled and put the book back down on the coffee table."Liv, i'm so happy for us," he said smiling, pulling her onto his lap.

Olivia put her head on his chest. "Are you sure?" she asked hesitantly.

Elliot frowned and pulled her head back so he could see her eyes. "Liv, what do you mean? You and the twins are my life! I love you, the twins, and my other children above everything else. And having another child, with the woman of my life, just makes it better!"

Olivia smiled, tears forming in her eyes. "Damn hormones," she whispered.

"What?" Elliot asked.

"Nothing. Nevermind. I'm just so glad that you feel that way," Olivia replied.

"I'll always love you, Liv. Forever and always. And nothing's ever gonna change that," he said, pulling her back down to his chest.

"Forever and always is a long time, El."

Elliot nodded. "I know. And i plan to live up to it."

Olivia smiled. Elliot really did love her. Alot.

"I love you Elliot," she said, her voice bursting with emotion.

Elliot grabbed her head and turned it gently, so her lips were right in front of his. He grabbed them in a strong and passionate kiss. Olivia moaned and turned her whole body around, so she was completely facing Elliot. He cupped her face in his hands and her arms went around his neck.

After a few minutes, the doorbell rang. Elliot and Olivia pulled away from each other, trying to catch their breath. Olivia leaned her forehead against Elliot's.

"Who would interrupt a perfect moment like that?" she asked breathlessly.

Elliot smiled. "There's only one way to find out."

Olivia nodded and got off of his lap, making her way to the door. Elliot stood up and followed her.

She got to the door and looked out the side window. Elliot saw her eyes grow wide.

"Oh. My. God!" she squealed, opening up the door.

**A/N: ahhhh. cliff hanger! who could it possibly be? sorry this chapter is so short. i wanted to fit alot of stuff in the next one. do you guys know who's at the door? review to find out! **

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: wow, some of you guys guessed who it was at the door! i'm sure you all have been waiting for this chapter so i won't write too much in the author's note. just wanted to say, once again, thank you so much for the reviews. they're what keeps me goin! luv ya guys!**

**disclaimer: i don't own Law and Order: SVU. The amazing, fantastic, stunning, marvelous, and wonderful Dick Wolf does. **

**here we go...chapter 7 :)**

"Alex!" Olivia screamed, yanking the door open and pulling the woman into a hug. "I can't believe it! You're really here! It's really you!"

Alex laughed and nodded, hugging her back just as tightly. "Liv! Someone told me you were pregnant and I had to come back to see my  
best friend!" She pulled away and looked at Olivia's slightly swollen stomach. "Look at you. You're barely showing! And you look great."

Olivia blushed. "Thanks Alex."

Alex's gaze shifted over to Elliot, who was standing there, watching the scene in front of him. His eyes were wide with surprise. Alex smiled and lunged at him, hugging him just as tight as she did with Olivia.

"And Elliot! How've you been? I heard you retired! Had enough of that horrible precinct?"

Elliot laughed and nodded, hugging her back. "Munch was starting to get on my nerves," he said with a grin.

Alex laughed and pulled away. "Believe me, I know what you mean. He can be an ass sometimes," she said with a smirk.

Olivia smiled. "Well Alex, welcome to our house! The twins are at school, so-"

"Wait," Alex interrupted, "what do you mean 'the twins are at school'?"

Olivia frowned. "The twins. Alexis and Mack." she noticed Alex's face, still twisted with confusion. Then she remembered. Alex left before she got raped. Before she left. Alex never knew she had twins.

"Alex, did anyone tell you what happened?" asked Elliot.

Alex shook her head. "Happened with who?"

Elliot looked at Olivia, who nodded. Then he looked back at Alex. "Why don't you come and sit down. We'll explain everything to you," he said, motioning towards the couch.

Alex slowly nodded and followed them to the couch.

Olivia told Alex everything, from her rape, all the way to Maddy almost killing her and Elliot in the hospital. Alexjust stared at her, wide eyed.

"Olivia, oh my god i had no clue. I'm so sorry," she said, slowly shaking her head.

Olivia nodded understandably. "Me too," she said, wiping at a tear rolling down her cheeks.

Elliot pulled her into a hug and she burried herself in his arms. Alex watched them with tears in her eyes. She wanted to confort Olivia, she just didn't know how. She wasn't good with that kind of stuff.

After a minute, Olivia pulled out of Elliot's arms and wiped away all her tears. "Sorry," she said to Alex, slightly smiling. "I hate it when i get all emotional."

Alex frowned. "Olivia, when all this happens to someone, they usually tend to cry. Don't apologize. I would be balling right now if this happened to me."

Olivia nodded and leaned into Elliot, who put his arm around her. Alex looked a the couple and found herself smiling.

"Well, one good thing came out of this," she said.

Elliot frowned. "What's that," he asked.

Alex pointed to the two of them. "You guys are _finally _together. Duh."

Olivia smiled and Elliot laughed. "I guess it took us long enough," Olivia replied.

Alex nodded. "It took you guys _way _too long."

What do you mean?" asked Elliot, finding this conversation fun, but before Alex could answer, the front door flew open and the twins came running in.

"Mom! Dad! Guess wh-" Mack came running into the living room but stopped when he saw Alex sitting on the couch. "Who's that?"

Alexis came bouncing in but stopped next to Mack when she saw the woman sitting on the couch also.

Alex smiled and stood up."I'm Alex. I'm your mommy's friend," she said, walking towards the twins. Olivia got up and followed her, followed by Elliot.

"I met Alex when i first started working," Olivia said. "We were best friends ever since."

"I thought Jenny was your best friend," Alexis said.

"Jenny is my best friend, but she's a _different_ kind of best friend," Olivia replied. Mack and Alexis nodded in understanding.

Alex looked at Elliot and Olivia. "So these are the twins, huh?" Olivia nodded.

"They're adorable," Alex replied.

Mack frowned. "I am _not _adorable," he said. "Im seven years old."

Alex laughed. "Okay, i'm sorry. My bad. You're _handsome,_ she said.

Mack nodded with acception and went to the kitchen. Alexis looked at Alex.

"If he's handsome, then what am i?" she asked innocently.

Alex thought for a minute. "You're...pretty. Very, _very _pretty," she replied.

Alexis smiled. "Thanks," she said before following Mack into the kitchen.

Elliot laughed. "We may have to call you for a babysitter sometime, Alex. It looks like you're good with kids."

Alex shook her head. "I don't think i'm the kind of babysitter you want. I've been in witness protection for the last few years for being shot. Do you really want me around your kids?"

Olivia smiled. Soon after, her smile slowly faded into a frown. "So, when do you have to leave?" she asked, sadness playing in her eyes.

Alex sighed. "I'm not even supposed to be here now. It's incredibly dangerous. When i heard that you were pregnant, i had to come. You're my best friend, Liv. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Olivia hugged her. "Well, thank you."

Alex nodded. She pulled away and looked at her watch. "Shit. Liv, El, i gotta go. I'm sorry." She started her way to the door.

Elliot and Olivia followed her. "Alex, it was so great seeing you again. We really have missed you," Elliot said as he embraced her.

"I've missed you guys too," she replied. She pulled away from Elliot. "I should go before i start crying." She smiled.

Olivia returned the smile and nodded. "Are you gonna stop by the precinct?"

"If i have time, i definetly wanna. If i don't, there's always the rest of my life. Unless, of course, witness protection fails and i end up dead." She smiled at her own joke.

Elliot laughed and shook his head. "Heaven forbid that ever happen."

Alex nodded and opened the door. "Well, i'll keep in touch. It was great to see you again. And Olivia," she looked at Olivia, "I expect to get calls from you about this kid of yours." She pointed to her stomach. "And you," she looked at Elliot, "Cheat on her and i'll rip your face off." Her face was dead serious.

Elliot slowly nodded. "Alex, chill. I would never think of that."

"You better not, Stabler," she said, a smile growing on her lips. She pulled out a card from her pocket and handed it to Olivia. "This has all the info you need to reach me. When that baby's born, i better get a call." She stepped outside. "Good-bye guys. Tell the twins i said good-bye."

Elliot nodded. "We will."

"And don't forget to-"

"Call." Olivia finished her sentence. Alex laughed and nodded.

"Good-bye Olivia," she said, getting into a car that was waiting for her outside.

"Good-bye Alex," Olivia responded, but by then, Alex had already driven away.

**A/N: so it _was _Alex. EOforevertogether...you guessed it. and SilvrBlade, no it was not Munch with his hair dyed black, although that would be pretty damn funny. remember...a review makes an author's day! so REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! xoxoxoxoxo**

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**

**p.s. go now! hit the review button! it's right below here and sometimes, when you click it, it gives you free cookies :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: heyy guys. im rele sorry i haven't been able to update in a while. the fanfiction website has like gone completely CRAZZYYY on me lately. i wasn't able to log in, then the mobile addiction changed, then changed back. SOO confusing! but anyway, here's chapter 8. oh and, if you haven't noticed, im skipping some of the months Olivia is pregnant in. just to make the time go faster :)**

**disclaimer: if i owned SVU, Olivia and Elliot would probably have like twelve kids together. **

3 Months later

"Okay, so we're gonna need diapers, burp clothes, and...what else?" asked Elliot. He was walking through the baby isle in the store.

Olivia was right behind him, laughing. Elliot looked back at her and frowned. "What?"

Olivia shrugged. "Nothing. It's just that you've had five kids and you don't even know what to get for a new baby."

"Hey, it doesn't seem like you're helping either," he argued back.

Olivia held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, you're right," she laughed. "I'm sorry."

Elliot nodded and continued through the isle. Olivia watched as he would randomly grab things from the shelves and place then in the cart. She smiled and walked over behind him, hugging him from the back.

"Hey babe?" she asked.

Elliot turned his head. "Yeah?"

"Do you really think we're gonna need all if this stuff?" she asked, gesturing to the things in the cart. "I mean, eight bottles of baby formula? Four bags of diapers? Honey, the baby's coming in a few months. We still have a ton of time to go baby shopping. Remember, we just came here to look at baby cribs."

Elliot thought her words over and sighed. "I'm sorry. I just want this to be perfect for us." He turned around and hugged her. She melted in his arms and he smiled. _She fit there perfectly_ he thought to himself.

After a few moments, she pulled away and wrapped her arms around her stomach. It was pretty swollen by now.

"Elliot," she whispered. "Can you believe it? We're having a baby. We're really having a baby."

Elliot laughed. "I've noticed," he replied, pulling her back into his arms. He lifted her chin up with his finger and his lip met hers. She gladly returned the kiss and after a few minutes, people started staring.

"Elliot," Olivia said against his lips. "there're people watching."

"Let 'em watch," Elliot replied.

Olivia giggled. "Elliot, seriously. We have to stop." She pulled away and grabbed the cart, taking it out of the isle. Elliot watched her turn the corner. He turned around and noticed the other customers still watching him. He frowned at them.

"There's nothing to see here anymore, people. It's over. You can go now."

He then watched as they all dispersed. Then, he turned around and caught up with Olivia.

"I'm hungry," he whined.

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I'm the pregnant one. YOU'RE not the one who's supposed to be hungry. I am." She smiled. "But I am pretty hungry. After we're done, you wanna get something to eat?"

Elliot nodded. "Definitely. What time is it?"

Olivia looked at her watch. "Um, about 2:45. Why?"

"After we're done here, we can pick up the twins from school. When's the last time we went out to eat as a family?" he asked.

Olivia thought for a moment. "Probably since before I was pregnant."

"Exactly. So let's have another family lunch. Well, a late lunch."

Olivia laughed. "Alright. Deal."

She grabbed one more thing off the shelf and made her way to the check-out isle. Elliot followed right behind her.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

"So where are we going?" asked Mack from the back seat.

"Just out to lunch," Olivia replied.

Alexis frowned. "But it's like, three o'clock."

Olivia shrugged. "Then it's a late lunch."

Alexis decided not to argue so she just sat back in her seat.

A few minutes later, they arrived at the resturaunt. They sat down, ordered, and were waiting for their food when Elliot's thought he saw someone in the corner of his eye. The same brown hair and horrible face that had tried to rape Olivia years back. _Harris. _Elliot's fists grew into balls and he scowled.

Olivia noticed the look on his face and frowned. "What's wrong?" she asked.

Elliot didn't hear her. He was too busy trying to find Harris. If it was him, he had vanished into the crowd at the resturaunt.

"Elliot? Elliot?" Elliot heard his name being called and snapped out of his concentration.

"Huh? Oh, sorry Liv. Um, i'll be right back." He stood up and ran toward the direction where Harris, or the man who had looked awfully like him, vanished.

Mack and Alexis frowned. "Where's Dad going?" asked Alexis.

Olivia shrugged. "I'm not sure. Stay here. I'll be right back."

The twins nodded while Olivia stood up and followed Elliot.

She walked throughout the resturaunt, which she thought was pretty big, and still couldn't find him. Finally, she found him standing by the door. She walked up behind him and stood there for a few seconds before speaking. "Why'd you go?"

Elliot was caught off-guard by her. He hadn't heard her coming up behind him and her voice startled him. "Sorry, Liv. I was almost possitive that i saw...someone i knew." He didn't want to scare her and tell him who he _really _thought he saw.

Olivia frowned but nodded and took his hand. They walked back to their seats and finished their lunch. After that, the four of them got back into the car and made their way home. Little did they know, however, that someone, somewhere, was watching them.

**A/N: i feel soooooooo bad for not updating sooner but my computer has been stupid and the website was goin crraazzyyy and wouldn't let me do ANYTHING! AAAHHGGG! but i'm back. and obviously you guys know who's following the benson-stabler clan. it's kinda obvious. but don't worry, this is gonna be good. *smirks evily* gotta go. don't forget to review :D **

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**

**p.s. SilvrBlade...your part is coming. i _promise! _**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Okay, after like three full weeks of listening** **to Rebecca Black's "Friday"…I needed to just write. Just sit down…and write. I couldn't take it anymore. Then, I watched Jenna Rose's "My Jeans" , and I felt like Rebecca had the best voice EVER. I suggest you watch 'Brocks Dub' "Friday" on youtube. It's completely worth it. Its freakin HILARIOUS! Okay, sorry I needed to get that outa me :) Here ya guys go. Chapter 9! **

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Nada. Believe me, if I did own it…you'd know ;)**

Elliot, Olivia, and the twins were in their car on their way to Olivia's eighth doctor's appointment. Elliot would know...he kept track.

"So how many more of these will i have to go to again?" he asked Olivia sarcastically. "And this is your OB/GYN right? Do i have to watch?"

Olivia rolled her eyes. "I told you you didn't have to go. I'm completely capable of doing this by myself El."

Elliot looked at her and smiled. "I was kidding, Liv. You know i wouldn't miss this for anything."

Olivia returned the smile. "Of course i know that. And that's what makes you a great husband." She leaned over and kissed him on his cheek. "That, and you're great with kids."

Elliot chuckled. "Really? Kathy always told me i was too strict."

Olivia shook her head and grabbed his hand. "No, your perfect."

"Nobody's perfect," he said sarcastically.

"And i gotta work it!" Alexis yelled from the back seat.

Mack looked at her and frowned. "Shut up, Alexis. No one likes Hannah Montana."

Alexis shook her head. "No, Mack. _You _don't like Hannah Montana. Everyone else does."

Mack rolled his eyes and looked at Elliot. "Dad? Do you like Hannah Montana."

"Mack, if you haven't noticed, i don't really listen to that stuff. That's more for...you guys," he stated.

Olivia's mouth widened. "Wait a sec. I _love _Hannah Montana." She looked back at Alexis. "I'm on your side, Al. I like Hannah Montana."

Alexis smiled and stuck her tongue out at Mack. "See. Told you so."

Olivia laughed and turned back around, where she caught Elliot gazing at her. "What?"

"Do you really like Hannah Montana?" he said, low enough that the twins wouldn't hear him.

Olivia shook her head. "Alexis needed to win _something_ though. It always seems like Mack wins their arguments."

Elliot laughed. "That's my Mack."

"Shut up," Olivia said, punching him lightly in his arm. "_Your _Mack? Last time I checked, you didn't give birth to him."

Elliot smiled. "Alright, you win. Hey look. We're here." He pulled into the hospital parking lot and after finding a parking-place, the family of four, almost five, made their way to the building.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

"Alright Olivia. This baby seems perfectly healthy. Everything seems fine." The nurse wiped the gell off of her stomach and gave her a sonogram picture. "And if i'm correct, you _don't _want to know the sex of the baby yet, right?"

Olivia nodded. "My husband and I want it to be a surprise," she said, squeezing Elliot's hand. Elliot smiled and nodded.

The nurse returned the smile. "Alright then. I think we're done here. You filled out all your paperwork, am i correct?"

Olivia nodded.

"Alright, then. Mrs. Stabler, you're free to go." Olivia smiled when she called her that. It felt so...right. Elliot helped her off the table and she got her clothes back on.

The nurse looked at Elliot. "Your kids are in the childrens' waiting room. They're adorable and _so _outgoing. I wish my kids would be like that. I have two teenagers." She rolled her eyes and smiled.

Elliot laughed. "We're bracing ourselves for those years."

The nurse nodded. "Have fun with them while they're young. Believe me." She picked up the paperwork sitting on a table and started out the door when she turned around. "Do you want me to get your children for you?" she asked.

Olivia nodded. "Sure. That'd be great."

The nurse nodded and walked out the door.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

Alexis and Mack were waiting in the children's waiting room, watching all of the little kids around them. They were most interested in a little toddler, who looked about two, playing with building blocks. Alexis looked at Mack.

"Would i be immature if i went to play with that little baby?" she asked.

Mack shrugged. "I don't know. But the parents might think you were a creeper or something playing with their kid."

Alexis thought for a moment, then nodded. "Yeah, you're right. But im bored. Can we like, do something?"

"Like what?" Mack asked.

Alexis shrugged. "I dunno. Play with the toys or something."

Mack rolled his eyes. "Alexis, we're not three."

"So. Just cus im seven doesn't mean i can't play with toys in a _waiting room," _she retorted back.

"You _are _immature Alexis," Mack whispered under his breath.

Alexis heard him and scowled. "You're an idiot!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

They sat there arguing for a few more minutes, completely unaware of the two men a few yards away from them, both pretending to read the paper.

"Is that them?" the dark-haired one asked the bald one sitting next to him.

The bald man nodded. "Yeah, that's them."

The dark-haired man visciously smiled. "When are we gonna do it?"

The bald man raised his eyebrow. "These things take time, Lowell. You want the bitch to suffer after what she did to you, right?"

The dark-haired man nodded.

"Well then we need to wait until the time is right. If we do it now, they'll be too suspicious. We have to wait until they trust us. Well, until they trust _me._"

"Wait, why you?" asked the dark-haired man.

The bald man sighed. "Because they know who you are, you idiot. You tried to _rape _the bitch, for god's sakes. She'll remember you."

The dark-haired man smiled. "Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Only this time, Olivia won't be able to save herself. Or her family."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves," the bald man stated. "We don't want her whole _whole _family to suffer, do we?"

"The hell we don't! Why wouldn't we? She deserves to die, let alone have her family suffer. She got away from me once, but she won't get away from me again. If we take her down, we take her whole family down."

The bald man sighed. "Fine. But remember, i'm only helping you because you're my friend. And that same bitch Olivia was basically the reason my sister lost her life."

The dark-haird man frowned. "Matt, you hated Maddy. Remember, you always told me how annoying she was."

Matt nodded. "Yeah, but still. She was family, Lowell. And she would still be alive if Olivia never came back and that guy, her partner, Elliot never fell in love with her."

Lowell Harris nodded. "You're right. So, what do we do? How do we do this?"

Matt smiled. "All in good time, Lowell. All in good time. Don't worry. It'll be soon. How long have you been watching them?"

Harris thought for a moment. "A few weeks. Since i got out of prison."

"Have any of them seen you yet?"

Harris bit his lip. "Her husband might have seen me while they were at a restuaunt. Besides that, i don't think so."

"Do you know where they live?"

Harris nodded.

Matt smiled. "Perfect," he whispered. Just as he said this, a nurse came and took Mack and Alexis away, unnaware of the two men sitting a few seats away from them.

"So," Matt said to Harris as soon as the twins were out of earshot, "here's the plan..."

**A/N: i'm SOOOO sorry that i kept you guys waiting for so long. I've been incredibly busy for the past like couple weeks. Thanks for hanging in there with me! And SilvrBlade, i feel like i've been keeping you waiting for FOREVER! ur part is coming SOON! i promise :) (i know i say that like every chapter but this time...i promise!) oh and don't forget to review! it keeps me going. can i at least get ten? Maybe a little more? thanks guys! xoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: alright SilvrBlade...i promised u a part so now ur gettin one :) here it comes...**

**i wanna give a HUGE thank-you to SilvrBlade for helping me with ideas. I luv ya girrll!**

**disclaimer: do i rele need to keep doing this? it's kinda making me cry now. no, i do not own SVU or any of its characters.**

_**One Month Later**_

It was about 11:30 at night at the Stabler household. The twins were upstairs, fast asleep in their beds, while Elliot and Olivia were lying on their couch, watching a movie. Well, Elliot was watching it. Olivia was busy with thought. After a few minutes, Olivia sat up and looked at Elliot.

"Hey babe?" she asked.

Elliot looked at her and noticed the worry lined in her face. "Yeah, what's up?"

"Have you had the wierd feeling that someone's following you?" she asked slowly.

Elliot frowned when she asked this. "What do you mean?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. It's just...well, i've had this really wierd feeling for a while. It always seems like someone's following me. I'll be shopping and i'll get this feeling that someone's watching me, so i turn around but no one's ever there. It just kinda creeps me out. You've never had that feeling before?"

Elliot was about to shake his head no, when he remembered the night at the resturaunt, when he thought he saw Lowell Harris. He got the chills and Olivia saw his face go from confusion to angriness.

"Olivia," he said coldly,"when and where have you felt this?"

Olivia noticed the coldness in his voice and shrugged slowly. "I don't know. Like, everywhere. The store, when im taking a walk, when i take the twins to school. Just...everywhere."

Elliot thought for a moment, then sighed. "Olivia, i'm going to ask you a question, and you have to promise me that you will _not _freak out."

Olivia frowned, but nodded. "Um, sure."

"How long ago was it when Harris got out of prison?"

Olivia's face turned white and she stared at him. "No. No Elliot. No, he...he...he can't...he's not...NO!"

She started to hyperventilate and was in Elliot's arms in less than a second. "Elliot, it can't be. He can't! No. The...the twins. He'll...he'll get them. And...and..."

Elliot quietly rocked her back and forth. "Oliva, i would never let him get to our family. _Never_. I would literally kill him if he even got within twenty _feet _of our children."

Olivia nodded and Elliot waited until her sobs got quieter and quieter until he spoke again. "Olivia, i don't want you out by yourself anymore. I need to be with you. All the time. I don't know what i would do if something happened to you or the twins. Or our new baby." He kissed the top of her head. "And besides, we don't even know if it _is _Harris yet. It could just be someone else. Or maybe no one's even watching you. Maybe it's just a feeling you're getting."

Olivia nodded. "Maybe you're right. I'll be right back. I'm gonna go check on the twins." She got up and crept upstairs, while Elliot stayed downstairs on the couch and thought.

_Would Harris really try to get Olivia again? Would he really be that stupid? _Elliot asked himself once Olivia was gone. He couldn't believe that Harris would actually try to do something to Olivia _again._ _After everything he did to her before. Why would he come back for more? It was like he was coming back for like...seconds._ Elliot got the chills when he thought of this. He hated Harris more than anything now. And he didn't even know if Harris was stalking them!

He heard Olivia come back down stairs and he waited for her to come back onto the couch with him. "Everything okay?"

She sat next to him and snuggled into his arms. "Yeah, everything's fine. I just _hate _that feeling, you know?"

Elliot nodded. "I completely understand. But everyone's safe now. We're okay. We're not even sure if anyone is stalking us. And if they are, we have the whole entire squad who's looking out for us."

Olivia nodded. "I'm so glad that you're my husband." She looked up at him and smiled. "I love you."

Elliot leaned down and kissed her nose. "I love you too."

The couple was completely unnaware of the two men staring in their window, watching the whole thing.

"They're so adorable," Harris mocked.

Matt nodded his bald head. "They don't even know what's coming," he stated.

Harris laughed. "Maybe the bitch will be so depressed that she'll lose her baby. Or even better? Kill herself!"

Matt frowned at him. "How the hell would she lose her baby if she was depressed?"

Harris shrugged. "I dunno. Can't you be so depressed that your body like...messes something up. Then the baby will die?"

"I don't fucking know!" Matt retorted. "Do i look like a fucking doctor to you?"

Harris shrugged again. "All i know is that we have to get those children...and _fast. _Preferably before the baby is born."

"Why before the kid is born?"

"'Cause then she'll have to suffer more anxiety. And i know for a _fact _that anxiety isn't good for babies still in the womb."

Matt shook his head. "Whatever man. Anyway, i was listening to the bitch today while she was on the phone. She was telling someone that she was going to the store tomorrow and she's bringing the two kids. It would be a perfect time to get them. We can lure them away somehow. Kids are so vulnerable."

Harris nodded. "Nice idea. See? You make an awesome partner in crime."

Matt nodded. "I've had some past time pleasures."

Harris's eyes widened in surprise. "You've done this before?"

"Of course i have!" Matt responded. "It's my favorite pasttime."

"Great. I feel kinda better working with a _professional," _Harris said mockingly.

Matt was about to say something back when Harris smacked him in the arm. "Shut up! They're leaving." He pointed to the couch and they duckled when Elliot and Olivia got up and walked upstairs to their room.

When they were upstairs, Matt looked at Harris. "Alright. Tomorrow, we leave when they leave. Got it?"

Harris nodded, then visciously smiled. "This should be fun..."

_**The Next Day**_

"Alexis! Mack! I'm leaving! Hurry up!"

Olivia grabbed her car keys and opened the back door just in time for the twins to run out of it.

"If were good, can we get something?" asked Alexis, opening the car door.

Olivia nodded. "_Only _if you're good."

Alexis smiled contently and got into the back seat. Mack followed shortly after her.

"Where's dad?" asked Mack as soon as his seatbelt was buckled.

Olivia put the keys in the ignition and turned the car on. "He's at the precinct visiting uncle fin, uncle don, and uncle john. He hasn't seen them in a while."

"Can we go later?" asked Alexis, almost screaming.

Mack covered his ears. "God, Alexis. Shut up!"

Olivia scowled at Mack, then looked back at Alexis. "Sure sweetie. After the store." She put the car in reverse and pulled out of her driveway, completely oblivious to the van that pulled away from her neighbor's driveway right after her.

It followed her all the way to the store and parked only a few parking spaces next to her.

Olivia and the twins got out of their car and walked into the store. Harris looked at Matt and smiled.

"You ready?" he asked.

Matt nodded. "Let's do this. You got the candy?"

Harris nodded. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Alright. Let's do this."

They both got out of their van and followed Olivia and the twins inside.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

"I'll hold the list," Mack stated as he attempted tp grab the list from Olivia's hand.

Olivia shook her head. "I'm gonna hold it for now. Why don't you and Alexis go grab a couple oranges." She gave him a bag and Mack sullenly took it.

"C'mon Al. Let's go get some stupid oranges," he said as he groped off to the produce section, Alexis skipping behind him.

Olivia rolled her eyes and continued to grab things off the shelves.

A few isles away, Harris and Matt watched the twins walk off by themselves. Harris looked at Matt, who nodded. Matt slowly started walking towards Olivia, while Harris went the opposite way.

"Hello ma'am," Matt said kindly as he approached Olivia.

Olivia looked up and saw that the man was talking to her. "Hello," she said slowly.

The man looked at her stomach. "How far along are you?" he asked nicely.

"About eight months," Olivia replied. She looked at the man's eyes. There was a glimmer in them. But it wasn't the good kind of glimmer. No, it was evil. Just downright evil. Olivia shivered. She didn't like this man...or the way he was looking at her.

"I should go now," she stated. "My kids may need me." She started walking away, when she heard a high-pitched scream. And it wasn't anyone's scream...it was Alexis's.

"Mom! Mommy!" Olivia stopped breathing and dropped the basket she was acrrying in her arms.

"Alexis!" she screamed. She started to run but the man grabbed her. "Get the fuck off of me!" She hit him in the face, but that didn't faze him.

By this time, the people all around Olivia were running away. Olivia was soon left alone. "Help!" she yelled. "Someone has my kids!" Then, just as she said that, she saw Mack run down the isle towards her.

"Mommy! Mommy, he's gonna get me!" he screamed. Before Olivia could respond, Harris ran around the corner and grabbed Mack by his wrist. He was pulling Alexis by her wrist.

When Olivia saw Harris, her face turned white. But it wasn't because of fright. It was because of anger.

"Harris? Harris! You son-of-a-bitch! You fucking son-of-a-bitch! Give me back my children!" she yelled. She writhed and squirmed but Matt's arms were locked around her.

"Or what?" Harris sneered. "What will you do Olivia? Huh? You got away from me once. Now you're gonna pay."

"Mommy! Mommy please help!" Alexis screamed.

"Shut up!" Harris growled. He smacked Alexis in the head and Alexis fell to his feet.

Mack's eyes widened. "Alexis! No!" He bent down to try to help her but Harris pulled him up.

"If you don't shut up, it's gonna be you i hit next," he sneered.

Mack shut his mouth and Olivia saw a tear roll down his cheek. She was crying herself.

"Harris, i'm sorry. Please. Don't do this," she said desperately.

Harris smiled. "It's too late now, Liv."

Olivia squirmed some more but Matt tightened his grip on her. Every time she tried to get out of his arms, he tightened his grip. Pretty soon, she was grasping for breath.

"Harris," she rasped. "Please. Don't."

Harris shook his head. "Like i said before Olivia. It's too late. Say good-bye to your precious twins. I'm sure they'll miss you." He chuckled to himself and started walking away, dragging the screaming twins with him. Right when he got to the exit, however, Matt saw a girl, who looked no more than fourteen, hide behind the door. Harris took one step out the door before hearing Matt yell something at him. He turned back around.

"What?" he yelled back.

"Watch out!" Matt yelled again, but it was too late. The girl crept up behind Harris when his back was turned and tackled him to the ground. Out of surprise, Harris let go of the twins, who crawled to the side.

The girl got on top of Harris and grabbed his wrists, twisting them until he yelled in pain. He quickly flipped over and got on top of the girl. He punched her hard in the jaw and knocked her out. Or so he thought. As soon as he thought he had won, the girl opened her eyes and somehow kicked him in between the legs. Harris growled in agony and fell to the floor next to her. The girl got on top of him and took his arms, bending them backwards behind his head. Harris tried to get up, but the girl dug her knee into his back, which caused him to hiss in pain. Then, she started the sleeper hold. Harris thrashed underneath her, but she didn't budge. Right before Harris passed out, she smiled.

"Remember me?" she shispered into his ear. Harris frowned, but before they both knew it, he was knocked out.

Matt was watching and was so intrigued that he didn't know he loosened his grip on Olivia. That was a mistake on his part. Olivia realized his grip had faded and took it for granted. She kicked her leg up backwards and it hit him in between his legs. He groaned and Olivia quickly threw her head back and hit him in the face. He let go of her and fell to the ground.

Olivia turned and ran as fast as she could to the twins, who were crying by the door. She grabbed them and pulled them into their arms. After a moment, she looked back up to find the girl standing next to them.

"Hi," the girl said, extending a hand down towards Olivia. "I'm Christine."

Olivia stood up and looked at the girl. She had brown hair, which extended to her shoulder. Her eyes were chocolate brown and she had freckles running across her nose. She couldn't have been any older than fourteen.

Olivia slowly shook the girl's hand. "I don't know how to thank you enough, Christine," she said. "You just saved my kids."

Christine shook her head. "It was no problem. That man deserves to die. I should've killed him." She looked at Harris, who was still unconscience on the floor. "Lowell Harris has ruined too many peoples' lives."

Olivia frowned at her words. "Wait a sec," she said slowly. "How do you know who Harris is?"

Christine sighed. "Because Lowell Harris was the man who raped me eight months ago," she answered after a minute.

**A/N: anybody see that coming? didn't think soooo! Christine, this is for you. Oh, and i'm sorry if you don't have chocolate eyes, freckles, and brown shoulder-length hair. It sorta went with the character :) well, it's like 11:30 at night where i am and i'm like super tired, so im gonna go to bed now. please don't forget to review! :)**

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**

**p.s. i have plans for you, christine. it may not be taking down a terrorist, but it'll be big. don't worry...**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: did i keep you guys waiting too long?...probably. here ya go. Chapter 11. **

**disclaimer: i don't own Law and Order: SVU or any one its characters.**

Olivia was sitting on her sofa, the twins seated next to her. Her eyes were locked on the girl sitting across from her, sipping her coffee slowly.

"So, Christine," she said after a minute. "Explain to me again how you know Harris."

Christine took on more sip of her coffee before setting it down on the table next to her. She brought her feet up and sat criss-cross on the chair.

"When i was nine," she started, "my father died from a heart attack. He was my best friend. We did everything together, whether it was seeing a movie or just a simple walk in the park. I remember, this one time, he drove me all the way out to Staten Island on a Sunday because i wanted to go kite-flying and no other stores that sold kites were open. When we got to the park, the wind was gone. I seemed like it just..._left._ So he took me to the Bronz Zoo instead." Christine smiled to herself. "I took my kite with me inside and a monkey stole it. It took like, five zoo keepers to get my kite back. When they finally got it away from the monkey and gave it back to me, it was completely ripped up. It took my dad four straight hours to tape it all back up."

Christine stopped talking for a few moments. Her smile slowly faded fom her freckled cheeks. "My parents loved each other so much. When my dad died, my mom became depressed. She drank every night. I tried to get her help, i really did. She just never took it, though. One night, she had this drunken rage. I tried to calm her down, but she got mad at me. She threw me out of the house, telling me not to come back until i get her more beer. I was eleven years old at the time! Where the hell was i supposed to buy her beer? I just loitered around my house for a few hours. When i knew she had fallen asleep, i crept back inside and up to my room. In the morning, she was too hungover to remember anything."

Christine stopped talking and wiped at a tear sitting on her cheek. Olivia patiently waited for her to continue. She understood how Christine felt. Olivia could relate to her perfectly. Her _own _mom had had many drunken rages when Olivia was young.

After a few minutes, Christine's tears had dried and she continued her story. "That same thing happened many times. Sometimes she'd lock the door, so i had to sleep outside at night. Well anyway, with every drink came another man she'd sleep with. Most were just one-night stands. A few others would come back the next night, or the night after that. My mom would just lock me in my room while they were there. That's only if i wasn't locked outside." She paused again.

Mack squinted his eyes. "So when'd you meet the Harris guy?" he asked innocently.

Olivia frowned at him. "Mack!" she scolded.

Mack shrugged. "Sorry. It's just...isn't that what this story's about?"

Olivia looked at Christine. "I'm so sorry Christine," she said apologetically.

Christine smiled and waved it off. "It's totally cool. I would've asked the same thing." She looked at Mack. "That part's coming...i promise."

Mack smiled and nodded.

Christine continued. "When i turned thirteen, my mom started leaving my bedroom door unlocked while she brought the men into the house. I'm really not sure why, but she did. I would sneak downstairs and grab some food before going back up into my room. Occasionally, i'd see one of the men, but i'd never talk to them. And they never talked to me. Well, about a year ago, she brought home this one man who seemed really nice to her. She kept on bringing him home and soon, he was staying in our house. It seemed like she really loved him. His name? Lowell Harris."

Olivia slightly froze when she said his name. The scar he had left in her emotionally had never gone away. She would never forget that day at Sealview. He took her pride and dignity with him that day. She had never fully gained it back.

"Harris was one of the only men that _ever _talked to me. Out of the men my mom brought home, i mean. And he did seem nice. Until one night when my mom and him had a fight. I swear, you cold hear them from anywhere inside the house. That's how loud the fight was. My mom came running downstairs and took one look at me before running out the door, leaving me and Harris alone in the house. Harris came springing down after her, but when he saw me, he just stopped. This viscious look appeared in his eyes and he smiled at me." Christine shivered when she thought of this. "I turned around to run but he was too fast. He grabbed my collar and flung me onto the floor. Then, he raped me. Right there. On the cold, hard floor."

Christine didn't cry. She didn't even wince when she explained what happened. The twins were frozen with terror. Christine looked at them and smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry if this is freaking you guys out."

Alexis shook her head. "It's okay. Our parents were cops. We're tough like them." Mack nodded in agreement.

Christine laughed. "Alright. If you say so." She turned back to Olivia and her smile faded. She looked back down at the floor. "After he finished, he stood up and ran out of the house. He just left me there. Bleeding on the cold, hard, and now bloody floor. I felt violated. I felt offended. I felt dirty. But what i felt the most...was ashamed. Instead of crying, or acting like i victim, i _vowed _to find him. I never called the cops. I wanted to do it by myself. I saw your kids at the store." Chrsitine looked up and smiled at Olivia. "I remember seeing them from across the isle. They were so cute. I was watching them, and then i saw Harris. He was coming right st them, with a bag of candy in his hand. I guessed it was to trick them into coming with him. All the rage that i had built up in me my whole life just...exploded. As soon as i saw him grab them, i followed him. After I "attacked" him, i felt so..._great. _I felt like _I _had won. I felt like i gave him what he deserved."

Olivia nodded, thinking over her words. "Did you ever find out what happened to your mother?"

Christine nodded. "Yeah. A few weeks ago, i found her picture in the obituary. She was hit by a car. When the doctors examined her, they found out her blood alchohol level was 0.37. I lost my mom to beer, and i lost my virginity to Harris. My life kinda sucks right now." She smiled warily at her small joke. "But ya know what? That was the past. This is now. Harris is locked up. I'm okay. I have no where to go, but i'll be fine. I can work this out."

Olivia frowned. "You have absolutely no where to go?"

Christine shook her head. "Nope. I'm officially an orphan."

Alexis smiled. "Kinda like in the movie 'Annie'?"

Christine laughed and nodded. "Exactly."

While they were having this conversation, Olivia was deep in thought. Christine noticed the blank expression written no Olivia's face.

"Hey Olivia, are you okay?"

Olivia snapped out of her stupor and nodded. Then, she smiled. "Christine, how would you like to stay with us for a little while? Until we get things figured out."

The twins' faces lit up. "Really Mom? Can Christine stay with us?"

"Only if she wants to."

All three of them looked at Christine. "Olivia," Christine started, "Are you sure you wanna do this. I can totally take care of myself."

Olivia nodded. "You saved my children. Its the least i could do."

Christine smiled. "I would love to stay with you guys."

Alexis and Mack jumped up and hugged her. "Yay! We get a big sister!"

While they were hugging her, Olivia heard the door burst open and Elliot yell her name. "Olivia!"

The twins got off of Christine and ran to the door. "Daddy!" they both screamed.

He kneeled down and grabbed them in his arms. "Oh my god, are you guys okay? Someone came to the squad and told me what happened. Where's your mom?" Alexis pointed to the living room. Elliot picked them up and walked into the living room. He saw Olivia first. Then he saw the young girl sitting across from her. He slowly walked over to them. As soon as the girl saw him, she stood up, grabbed one of his hands, and shook it.

"Hello. You must be Mr. Stabler. My name's Christine."

Elliot frowned and looked at Olivia, who noticed the confusion on his face. "Christine's the one who saved the twins...and me. She has a past with Harris too and is gonna be staying with us until we can get this whole situation figured out," Olivia said to him.

Elliot's eyebrows raised and he looked at Christine. "Well Christine, if what Olivia just said is really happening...welcome to the family."

**A/N: sorry i took so long to update. i promised SilvrBlade that i would update by tonite so here ya go! Take this as a bday gift from me to u guys. Since today is my birthday, would it be too much to ask for some reviews? thanks guys! love ya! xoxoxoxox**

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**

**p.s. guess what i got? a jacket, 70 dollars, candy and little stuff, clothes...AND A CELL PHONE! yay for me! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I just want you all to know how bad I feel for keeping you ****waiting. I have been horribly busy. I've had finals, mothers day, and ****school just sucks. But I'm back! And if this story hasn't ended by ****summer, you'll definitely be getting very frequent updates from me. No ****joke. So please stay with me :) I rele do luv you guys! Now...on ****with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own them :'(**

After Elliot shook Christine's hand, he grabbed Olivia's and pulled her into the kitchen, leaving Christine to play with the twins.

"Alright Liv...explain," Elliot said as soon as they were out of earshot.

Olivia sat down on a chair and sighed. "Christine is the one who tackled Harris and saved us in the store, El. If she wasn't there whenit happened, odds are we wouldn't be here."

Elliot frowned. "So you're telling me that that girl took down Harris?"

Olivia nodded. "It was amazing. She seemed to come outa nowhere and just...attacked him! He went down with a fight but somehow, she won."

Elliot raised his eyebrows. "Wow. Where's her family?"

"Dead. Both parents died."

"What's her story?"

Olivia sighed. "She was raped El."

"By who?"

"Harris."

Elliot's eyes widened. "Seriously?"

Olivia nodded. "Seriously."

Elliot turned around and looked at Christine, who was sitting on the floor in the family room still talking to the twins. All three of themhad smiles on their faces.

"How could a girl, who is this sweet and caring, have been raped?"

Elliot asked Olivia, turning back around to face her.

Olivia shrugged. "I have no clue. She shows no signs of PTSD. I mean, every victim shows those signs."

"Do you think she's faking?"

Olivia shook her head. "No. I don't. There's something about her that tells me she's telling the truth."

Elliot nodded. "So, what are we gonna do?"

Olivia frowned at him. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you said she was gonna stay here. How're we gonna make this work?"

Olivia thought for a minute. "I'm not sure," she replied after a little bit. "But there is absolutely no way I am leaving her out on the streets."

Elliot nodded. "I'm with you on this, Liv." He sat down next to her.

"We'll figure this out."

"What is she gonna do when the baby's born?" Olivia asked, her eyes widening all of a sudden.

Elliot stood up and pulled Olivia up with him. He locked her in arms and she buried her head in his chest. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he said calmly, smoothing her hair back.

Olivia nodded against him. As soon as they pulled away, Christine walked into the kitchen with the twins.

"Hey Olivia, can I talk to you for a minute," Christine asked.

Olivia nodded. "Sure sweetie. Come here." She led Christine back to the living room. The twins tried to follow but Elliot stopped them.

"Let's let Mom and Christine talk alone for right now, okay?" he said to them. The twins nodded.

Olivia and Christine both sat on the couch, facing each other. Olivia waited to let Christine talk. After a bit, she did.

"Olivia, I just want to thank you for giving me a place to stay," she said. "This really means a lot to me."

Olivia smiled. "Honey, you put Harris in prison. That's something I feel I could never repay you for. This is the least I could do."

Christine smiled and moved closer to Olivia. "Well, thank you." She stood up, Olivia doing the same. Before she thought about it,

Christine hugged her. Realizing what she had done, she pulled back.

"I'm sorry."

Olivia frowned. "Sorry for what?" She pulled Christine back into her arms. Christine smiled. She had forgotten what it felt like to have care for her like this.

**SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU*SVU***

That night, Elliot barbequed. They had ribs and steak...besides Olivia. She just had salad.

"Pregnancy," she told Christine. "I can't eat that much meat."

Christine smiled and nodded. "I understand," she said sarcastically.

Elliot laughed. "This," he said, pointing to Olivia, "is what we have to deal with everyday."

Christine looked back at Olivia, who was shoving salad into her mouth.

When Olivia looked up, she noticed everyone staring at her. "What? I'm eating for two here!"

The twins and Christine laughed. Elliot smiled. "We know honey." Then he looked at Christine. "She's a pig."

Olivia swallowed her food and opened her mouth. "I am NOT a pig!" she said, trying to keep a straight face.

Elliot's eyes widened. "Damn," he said, laughing, "she heard me."

This sent Christine and the twins bursting into laughter. "You might wanna hide daddy," Alexis said, wiping a tear off her face.

Olivia stood up and smiled. "Yeah, you might wanna hide _daddy_." She started to make her way to Elliot's chair. Elliot stood up and ran behind the counter. Olivia followed.

"Olivia, you're not gonna catch me," he said, walking around the counter. "I'm just too fast for you."

Olivia smiled. "We'll see about that." She kept following him.

Alexis, Mack, and Christine all sat at the table, wide-eyed, waiting to see what happened next.

Elliot laughed and kept circling the counter, as did Olivia. Olivia never got closer to Elliot. Just when Elliot thought Olivia would give up, Olivia keeled down and grabbed her stomach.

"Oh god," she moaned. "Ahh, this hurts."

Elliot was by her side before she knew it. "Liv! Liv, are you okay?"

The twins and Christine stood up, ready to help. Just when everything grew quiet, Olivia smiled and stood back up, grabbing Elliot.

"Gotcha!" she yelled, laughing. The twins and Christine started laughing too. Elliot's face went from worry, to confusion, to slight anger.

"Olivia, that wasn't funny."

Olivia smiled. "Oh brighten up El," she said, cupping his face in her hands.

He frowned. "I thought you were really hurt."

"But look. I'm fine. I'm sorry i scared you," she said apologetically. "I love you." She leaned in for a kiss.

Elliot smiled. "Random, but okay." He followed her lead. Right before their lips met, Elliot's cell phone rang.

He sighed. "Of course." He backed away and took his phone out of his pocket. "Stabler," he said, walking into the living room, away from

everyone else.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. Then she went and sat back down at the table with the three others.

After a few minutes, Elliot came back in the kitchen, his eyes wide with terror. "Olivia, can I speak to you in private please?"

Olivia nodded, a confused expression on her face. She stood up and followed Elliot to the living room.

Once they were alone, Olivia started talking. "What's wrong El? Who was that?"

Elliot sighed and rubbed his face with his hand. "It was Cragen."

"Okay. And what did he say?"

Elliot shook his head, and sighed again. "Olivia," he said slowly. "Harris escaped."

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is really short. I just needed a filler. Happy ****Mothers' Day to all the moms out there! Please review guys! xoxoxoxoxo**

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes: Hey, y'all! SilvrBlade here! LawandorderSVUismylife is a bit wrapped around the ankles in stuff, so she asked me to help out. I will be writing this chapter, so she can get back on her feet. *ducks* Now now, don't throw things! She'll be back soon! She'll be back before you know it. :)**** Now on with the show!**

Olivia could barely breathe.

"Escape?" she asked. "What do you mean he escaped?"

"I mean he escaped from jail," Elliot replied. "They can't find him."

"What's wrong?" Christine asked, coming up behind them. Her eyes shown with worry. "Olivia? You look worried."

"It's nothing, sweetie," Olivia replied, ushering her away. "Why don't you put Mack and Alexis to bed, and we can talk in the living room when you're done."

"Alright," Christine replied, furrowing her brow.

When she had gone, Olivia turned back to Elliot and ran a finger through her hair.

"What are we going to do?" she asked, letting out a deep breath. "The kids aren't safe. Christine isn't safe. Dammit, we aren't safe!"

"It'll all work out, Liv," Elliot assured her, though he had doubt in even his own words. "They're all out looking for him now. He wouldn't be stupid enough to come here so early, but there's three cars patrolling the house."

"You mean we're being babysat?" Olivia spat.

"Don't think of it like that," Elliot told her, putting a hand on her back to comfort her. "Think of it as.. assurance."

"Should we send the kids to school?" Olivia asked nervously. "Will they be safe there? We certainly can't have an officer walking with them to school."

"We'll work that out with Cragen in the morning," he assured her. "Olivia, please, just take it easy, 'kay? We'll get through this- we always get through things together."

"I know…" Olivia confessed, sighing. "But Elliot, I'm scared for our kids. I can't have them get hurt- they're my everything."

"I know, Liv," Elliot told her, hugging her. "I won't let them get hurt- I promise. You know I won't let anyone hurt them."

"I know, Elliot," Olivia sighed into his broad chest. "I just don't want anyone getting hurt because of me. Harris wants the kids because he wants to get back at me."

"But he won't get that far," Elliot told her.

"That doesn't stop me from being scared," Olivia sighed.

"Do you guys want some hot chocolate?" Christine suddenly piped up from behind them. She was peeking around the door and holding a box of hot chocolate in her hand. "I found this in the pantry- it's about to go bad."

"I'll take some," Elliot smiled. He tuned to Olivia. "You, babe?"

"Thank you, Christine," Olivia smiled back. "I'd love some."

Christine nodded and disappeared behind the door frame, and Elliot smiled.

"She's sweet kid," he smiled into Olivia's hair. "I'm glad you decided to let her stay."

"Me too," Olivia confessed. "I feel a bit more secure knowing that there's another person around to watch Mack and Alexis."

"You know she'd never let anyone hurt them," Elliot mused, "just by the way she cares for them."

"I think she really doesn't want what happened to her to happen to them," Olivia agreed. "She doesn't want them to go through that."

"It's ready!" Christine called from the kitchen.

The smell of warm chocolate hit their noses, and Elliot took Olivia's hand firmly into his. He looked her in the eyes, hoping he looked confident.

"Are you ready to tell her?" he asked.

Olivia nodded slowly.

"I think so," she told him. She squeezed his hand and forced a smile. "I just hope she takes it well."

"She's a strong kid," Elliot assured her. "And we'll help her through it."

They went through the door to the living room, where Christine had set up a tray with three mugs of hot chocolate, and a plate of fruit.

"I didn't know if you guys were still hungry," Christine confessed, sitting on the plush rug. "Since dinner got a bit cold, and the twins decided they wanted to 'clean up'."

"Thank you," Olivia sighed thankfully, plopping down on the couch and popping a strawberry into her mouth. "I'm starving."

"Pig," Elliot coughed as he sat down, and Olivia shot him a dirty look. "What? I'm kidding."

"Do you want to do this again?" she asked threateningly. "Because I would be happy to-"

"Ah, no, I'm good," Elliot replied. He took a sip from his mug and smiled. "Christine, this is really good."

"My grandma taught me how to make it," Christine told him looking down at her mug. She smiled sadly at the memory. "I used to go to her house every day before we moved. She'd show me how to cook and take care of myself, because she knew my mother was going to take a turn for the worst. But then she… she…"

"It's okay, honey," Olivia told her softly. "If she passed away, that's alright. You don't have to tell us."

"She was murdered," Christine told her abruptly. "During a home robbery. They slit her throat with her own kitchen knife. The one we would use to slice the fruits and meats. She bled out over the course of an hour. They made sure she died a slow death."

Christine glared down into her mug, as if the robbers were down in there, looking up at her. Olivia stared at the girl, her heart melting in her chest.

"Christine," she breathed, "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Christine sighed. "You don't have to apologize."

"Should we tell her?" Elliot whispered under his breath to Olivia, so only she could hear.

"No," Olivia whispered back. "Now isn't the time." She turned back to Christine who was still glaring into her mug. "Christine, sweetheart, would you like to watch some tv before bed?"

"Sure," Christine shrugged. Olivia patted the sofa cushion next to her, and Christine looked up. "You want me to sit with you?"

"Of course," Olivia laughed. "Why wouldn't we?"

Christine smiled broadly and sat down next to Olivia, who wrapped her arm around the young girl's shoulders.

"You know," Olivia whispered to her as Elliot turned on a movie, "we're here if you ever want to talk to us."

"Thanks," Christine whispered back, a smile on her face. "I just might take you up on that."

"Shh!" Elliot ordered. "It's starting."

Christine and Olivia laughed, and soon they were watching the movie. Olivia looked down to see Christine had fallen asleep, her head resting against Olivia's shoulder. Olivia smiled and brushed some hair out of the child's face. She looked so peaceful. Soon, Olivia began to tire too, and she rested her head against Elliot's shoulder. Then, as the movie flickered to the end, she fell asleep, and the whole house went quiet, into the sort of peace that only comes with sleep.

But it wouldn't last forever.

**Notes: Just because lawandorderSVUismylife isn't here doesn't mean you shouldn't review! :) ****Please, by all means, do so! Thanks! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: SilvrBlade, i seriously doubt i would be ale to live without you. Thank you so so soooo much for doing that chapter for me. everyone, let's give a round of applause to SilvrBlade for writing that wonderful chapter! Now...GO CHECK OUT HER STORIES (my personal favorites would be disturbia and black rose) well, now im back and ready for action! thank you guys for being so kind and patient. finals are over and now i can live my life again :) here ya guys go. Chapter fourteen!**

**disclaimer: if i owned the show, Olivia wouldn't be leaving after thirteen episodes of season 13 (which just happens to be my favorite number...not anymore) and Elliot and Olivia wouldn't already had about ten kids. AND calvin would come back. **

Christine woke up to find herself alone on the sofa. She sat up and rubbed her eyes, partially confused. She could've sworn that she fell asleep on Olivia the night before. She looked around the room and took in the surroundings. She never really had ever gotten a good look at Olivia and Elliot's house. There was a beautiful fireplace in the corner of the room, with a giant painting above it. The painting was of a girl, who looked about seven or eight, sitting on a chair, reading a book. Peering over the girl's shoulder was an even younger girl. It looked as if the younger girl was trying to read over the older girl's shoulder. Christine smiled. This seemed like something Olivia would have in her house.

Underneath the painting, on the mantle above the fireplace, were pictures. At least fifteen of them. One was of two babies, smiling up at the camera. Christine guessed that it was Alexis and Mack when they were younger. Another was of Elliot and Olivia. Elliot was in a tuxedo, his smile as wide as his face. In his arms was a laughing Olivia, who was wearing a long, white wedding dress. Christine already knew what this was from. Right next to that one was another one with Olivia feeding Alexis. And after that picture, there was one of Elliot holding Mack. There were plenty more after that.

Christine's smile grew on her face. They were such a happy family. Before she could look at another picture, she heard Elliot's voice coming from the kitchen. She turned around and started walking towards the kitchen door. Right as she put her hand on it to push it open, she heard Elliot say something about Harris. She frowned and took her hand off the door. She put her ear on it and listened to their conversation.

"What are we going to do?" She heard Olivia ask in a worried tone. "How're we going to tell her?"

"We just tell her. She can handle it. I've only known her for a day but i can tell she's strong," Christine heard Elliot answer.

"But Elliot, she'll be horrified! What if she can't be strong this time? Everyone has a breaking point," Olivia answered back.

"I know. But i also know that Christine's strong. She can handle it. And if she can't, we'll be here for her."

Christine frowned. _What are they talking about? _

"Is she still sleeping, Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah. She's on the sofa," Christine heard Olivia answer back. "Do you think we should wake her and tell her?"

"She needs to know, Liv," Elliot responded.

As soon as Christine heard them start to stand up, she burst through the kitchen door. Olivia and Elliot looked at her.

"Christine," Olivia said, obviously shocked. "We were just about to get you."

Christine nodded. "I know. I heard you talking."

Olivia's eyes widened. "How much did you hear?"

"Enough to know that you have to tell me something important. What is it? What do you need to tell me?"

Olivia bit her lip. "Christine, why don't you sit down," she said, motioning to a chair.

Christine shook her head. She was starting to get aggrivated. "No. Not until you tell me what's wrong." She looked at Elliot. "C'mon Elliot, tell me."

Elliot sighed. "Christine, we were told that Harris escaped prison."

Christine froze at first. Olivia looked at her facial expression, which was completely unreadable. Olivia couldn't tell if it was one of fear or anger. She walked over to her and put her hand on Christine's shoulder.

"Christine? Sweetie? Are you okay?"

Christine looked at Elliot. "When did this happen?" she asked, teeth clenched. Olivia now realized her facial expression was one of anger. She slowly took her hand off of her shoulder and backed away.

"Yesterday. Around noon," Elliot replied.

"So you never told me?" Christine asked angrily. "Why didn't you ever tell me? Don't you think he's my priority too?"

Olivia walked back over to her and pulled her into a hug. "Honey, we were going to tell you. We just wanted to tell you slowly. After you told us about your grandma, we felt like it wasn't a good time."

"Olivia, is there _ever _a good time to tell someone that the man who raped them escaped from prison?" Christine asked sarcastically.

Olivia's eyes turned sad. Christine knew what she said was hurtful. "Liv, i'm sorry. I just...this isn't...what do we do?"

Elliot shrugged. "Right now, Cragen has patrol cars around our house. We-"

"Who's Cragen?" Chrsitine asked.

"Cragen is the captain of the SVU precinct downtown. Olivia and I used to work there."

"So he put patrol cars around your house? That basically means we're being babysat," Christine replied flatly.

Elliot nodded. "We hate it as much as you do Christine. But it's for the best. The twins need to stay safe, and with Liv pregnant like this, we can't take any chances."

Christine nodded. "Yeah, you're right." She looked at Olivia and smiled. "And no offense Liv, but you look like you're going to pop."

Olivia frowned. "Wow. Thank you. That made me feel good about myself." The she smiled. "It's okay though 'cause i feel like i'm going to pop."

"How far along are you?" Christine asked.

"My due date's in two weeks," Olivia said proudly.

Elliot smiled and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You've been counting down the days, haven't you?"

Olivia nodded. "Of course I have! I want this baby outa me."

Christine laughed, but then remembered the situation at hand. She sat down in a chair and rested her head on her hand, thinking.

Olivia and Elliot noticed and sat down next to her.

"So," she said after a while,"what do we do?"

"We do what we can for now. The whole SVU squad is thinking of an idea. And our ob is to stay safe while they're thinking. We'll figure something out, Christine. Don't worry."

Christine nodded sullenly. She knew her troubles had just begun.

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the over-due update. we've had so many storms and tornadoes around this house that m surprised that our power hasn't gone out and STAYED out yet. All you people living in or around the Missouri area, you know what im talkin about :P **

**Anyway, if i don't update soon, you know why. Thank you for being so patient with me. I would really appreciate it if you guys would review. you guys are awesome! and SilvrBlade, thanks again for doing that chapter for me. i _still _****can't thank you enough! luv ya sista!**

******-lawandorderSVUismylife-**


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes: Hey! SilvrBlade here again... *ducks flying can* Hey, quit it! I know, I know, you want Anna back, but she asked me to help out again since I have a little more free time and she's been really busy. :P But anyway, enjoy! She'll be back soon.**

The next morning seemed to be filled with stress. Elliot was snapping at Olivia. Olivia was snapping at Elliot. Christine had been watching the entire thing for a while, watching from the couch. It was actually pretty amusing to watch, she decided.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Olivia screamed, poking her husband's chest with her finger. "If I don't want to take the allergy pills, I don't have to!"

"Olivia, you're being ridiculous!" Elliot cried, thrusting the bottle in her face. "Last time you didn't take them you were miserable and complained the entire day!"

"Oh, I'm ridiculous?" Olivia scoffed. She waved her arms around and looked around, as if looking at other people. "Elliot Stabler thinks I'm ridiculous! This is classic."

"Olivia," Elliot rolled his eyes, "I think your hormones are kicking in again."

"Oh, are they now?" Olivia spat. "Well, I guess now I know just how appreciated I am in this house! Maybe I should just leave!"

"Relax, honey," Elliot told her, biting back a laugh. "You know I love you."

"Yeah, sure," Olivia told him, daggers in her gaze. "You didn't make me my coffee this morning! Is that how much you love me?"

"Olivia, you had coffee left over," Elliot rolled his eyes again. "I didn't make any new because you already had some!"

"Well it was old!" she spat. "And stale!"

"Oh, it was not stale," he told her insistently. "You made it yesterday."

"Mhm, I had to make it yesterday too!" she scolded. "Elliot is there something you want to tell me?"

"Like what, Olivia?" Elliot asked, pulling her closer to him by her waist. "Like how much I love you? Like how much I can't wait for our child to be born?" He kissed her cheek. "Like how you're the best thing that ever happened to me?"

Olivia giggled and blushed in his arms. Any sign of her past anger was gone. Christine resisted the urge to giggle as well. She didn't want to alert them to the fact that she was watching them. She watched as Elliot kissed her cheek again, and as Olivia tilted her face to bring him into a kiss.

"Mmm, not so mad at me now, are you?" Elliot chuckled, pulling her in close and breaking away from the kiss.

"Nah, I think I'll let it slide this time," Olivia giggled.

"EWWWW!" Alexis suddenly screamed, coming into the room. She shielded her eyes. "Moooom!"

Elliot and Olivia chuckled.

"Christine, where are you?" Alexis called.

Christine quickly lay down on the couch and pretended to be sleeping. She rubbed her eyes and peered over the couch sleepily.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Can you help me with something?" Alexis asked.

"Sure," Christine smiled. She hopped up from the couch and trotted over. "What do you need help with?"

"I'm having a sleepover for my birthday party today," Alexis stated, "and I need help decorating the basement. Can you please help me?"

"That's today?" Elliot cried, his eyes wide in shock.

"Yeah, Dad!" Alexis glared. "You forgot again, didn't you? Do you even have the food ready?"

Elliot hesitated a moment, and then snatched his keys off of the table, grumbling "Be right back" on his way out the door. Alexis shook her head.

"I have all of the stuff we need," she told Christine, turning back to face her. "All of the games too! Can you help me set them up?"

"Sure," Christine smiled, and Alexis took her hand to lead her to the basement.

The two set right to work, Alexis setting up all of the games and Christine pinning the streamers to the wall. Alexis had picked some pretty colors, Christine decided. The pink, purple, and blue streamers want together nicely against the wall.

"They look so pretty!" Alexis exclaimed when Christine was done. She hugged Christine's middle and grinned. "You're the best sister ever!"

Christine blushed, and inside her heart melted. She opened her mouth to correct her, but then closed it. The child was so happy, and she could believe that Alexis liked her enough that she wanted Christine to be her sister! It made Christine's heart flutter inside her chest at the thought of having a family again, but this time, a family that loved her.

"Alexis!" Olivia called form up the stairs. "Claudia is here!"

"Hi Alexis!" the little girl squealed, lugging her bag down the stairs and trying not to fall. Her dark brown pigtails swished in either side of her head as she bounced down the stairs. "Happy birthday!"

"Thanks Claudia!" Alexis squealed, and Claudia dropped her stuff and ran to embrace her friend. "Claudia, you have to meet my new sister! Her name is Christine!"

"Hi!" Claudia smiled at Christine, showing off her two missing teeth. "Wow, you're pretty!"

Christine blushed.

"Thank you," she smiled. "I love your pigtails."

Claudia giggled and blushed. "Thanks!"

"Claudia! Alexis!" Another little girl came bounding down the stairs. This one had golden ringlets that bounced with every step. "Hi!"

"Mackenzie!" the girls exclaimed. They ran to meet their friend.

Soon the basement was filled with six little seven and eight year-old girls, who had all seemed to pleasure themselves on their own. Mackenzie and another blonde had set up a Barbie doll house, while another girl named Jenna had gone to get the Barbie's from the closet Alexis had pointed out. Claudia and Alexis, in the meantime had begun to braid Christine's hair, while an older girl named Trish had begun to do her toenails. Trish was nine years old, in third grade, but none of them seemed to care.

"Are sparkles okay?" Trish asked, holding up the blue sparkly nail polish.

Christine nodded, causing Claudia and Alexis to gasp.

"Hold still!" Alexis ordered, holding tightly onto a lock of Christine's hair.

"Sorry," Christine laughed, and made sure form then on to keep her head still.

Once it came around 10pm, everyone seemed to get tired. So Christine ended up reading them a chapter from Junie B. Jones, 1st Grade At Last, and then went upstairs as the girls settled down to sleep.

"Christine!" Alexis whispered from her sleeping bag as Christine was walking up the stairs.

"Yes?" Christine whispered, stopping to look back.

"Thanks for your help," Alexis yawned. "You're the best sister ever."

Christine grinned and just nodded.

"You're welcome, Lex," she smiled. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," Alexis smiled, and drifted off to sleep.

Christine shook her head, still smiling, and walked upstairs to find Olivia and Elliot talking in the dimly lit kitchen. Olivia was leaning forward on the counter with a mug of cocoa in her hand, while Elliot leaned on the other side.

"Hey," Olivia smiled, catching sight of her. "They all asleep?"

"Yep," Christine sighed contentedly, and hopped up onto the counter. She sat Indian-style on top of it, pulling her legs closer to her. "I read them a chapter of the Junie B. book and they were out like lights."

"The magic of book time," Olivia smiled, and took a long sip of her cocoa. "Cute nails by the way."

Christine laughed and examined them.

"Yeah, that one girl, Trish was pretty good with her nail polish brush," she smiled.

"She's the nine year old, right?" Elliot confirmed.

"Yeah," Christine smiled. "So Mack's party is tomorrow?"

"Shit!" Elliot cried in surprise. Olivia smacked his arm. "Ow, Liv, really!"

"You want to put them back to sleep?" Olivia spat.

Elliot remained silent, and Christine giggled.

"Hey, you want some cocoa?" Elliot asked, pulling out the box. Christine nodded, eagerly, and Elliot pulled it all the way out. "So do you think you could help with making Mack's cake for tomorrow? I'm really swamped."

"Sure," Christine laughed. "I'd love to."

"You and I can make it together," Olivia smiled, putting a hand on Christine's knee.

"Okay!" Christine replied with a grin.

"Good," Olivia grinned. She squeezed Christine's knee lovingly. "Would you like to sit with us for a while before bed?"

"Sure!" she replied, and took her cocoa from Elliot.

The rest of the night was spent in a warm environment; it was more than Christine had ever dreamed of. She felt like she was really part of the family, that night. And she hoped, by some chance, that maybe it could stay that way.

**Notes: Anna will be back soon, I promise! :) In the meantime, I don't think she'll mind if you review… :) Lol thanks!**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: SilvrBlade, what would i do without you? Seriouusly thank you so much. You're a lifesaver :) im back you guys! im so so so sorry! i have summer school (T_T) and i have homework (T_T) an im really really busy so im not gonna be able to update as much. hopefully ill eventually finish this story before im 25. :) thanks for being so patient guys! and without further adu...here's chapter 16**

**disclaimer: i don't even know why we have to do this. obviously no one on here own SVU. Unless...WAIT! Dick Wolf, are you on here? If you are, PM me. I have some situations i wanna talk to you about...*coughchrismelonileavingcough***

Christine woke up the next morning, remembering what had happened the day before. From playing with Alexis and her friends, to sitting with Olivia and Elliot on the sofa before she went to sleep. A smile found its way to her face. She felt like part of their family. She felt like she was a Stabler. Christine sighed. _If only _she thought.

She sat up and yawned, looking around the room Olivia and Elliot were letting her stay in. The bed was a queen. It was Olivia's bed before she married Elliot. The walls were painted a light green, and the floor was carpeted. There was one window that looked out the front yard, with a balcony outside of it. Christine loved this house. It was so beautiful. And it seemed to fit the Stabler family perfectly.

She slowly crawled out of the bed and into the bathroom, which was connected to the bedroom. After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she slowly crept to the top of the staircase. She heard what seemed like arguing coming from the kitchen and looked at the grandfather clock she could see from the stairs.

"1:30?" Christine said outloud, shocked that she had slept so late. She ran back upstairs and got dressed. After a few minutes, she came back down and made her way into the kitchen.

What she predicted was right. Elliot and Olivia were both standing in the kitchen, having their daily argument. Christine didn't feel like interupting, so she stood outside the kitchen door, listening.

"I'm pretty sure i know how to bake a cake better than you do Elliot," Olivia spat inside the kitchen.

"Well then show me," Elliot argued back. Christine stifled a giggle. Their fights were always about the most rediculous things. She knew, however, that Elliot understood about Olivia's pregnancy hormones. And the hormones were the cause of most of their fights.

"Fine," Olivia replied back. "I will. Watch me." Christine heard cabinets and drawers being opened and then a loud crash. Then the distinct laughter of Elliot Stabler.

Her curiosity got the best of her and she slowly opened the kitchen door. The sight she saw next made her cover her mouth in surprise.

Olivia was standing next to Elliot, covered in powdered sugar from head to toe. And if looks could kill, Christine knew that Elliot would definetly be dead.

Olivia looked towards Christine, who's face was one of surprise. Christine slowly made her way to Olivia, taking her hand away from her mouth. "What happened?" she asked.

"The...the powdered...sugar," Elliot attemepted to explain what happened in between laughs. "The powdered sugar attacked her face!"

Christine smiled. And soon, couldn't help but laugh. Before she knew it, she was on the floor, laughing along with Elliot.

Olivia looked at the two, and she couldn't help but smile. Soon, her smile turned to laughs and the next thing she knew, she was laughing right next to them.

After what seemed like forever, Elliot sat up and sowly wiped his tears. He looked at Olivia and Christine, who were still laughing on the floor. Slowly, he smiled and helped Olivia stand up.

"Liv," he said, trying not to laugh again. "Liv, you may wanna stop laughing now."

Christine stood up and wiped her tears too. "Yeah, Liv. Elliot's right," she said, smiling. "You could have your kid right here."

Olivia stopped laughing and smiled at the two of them. "Oh, what would i do without you guys?" she asked sarcastically, pulling them into a hug.

Christine smiled. _So this is what a family feels like _she thought to herself.

After a minute, Christine noticed something, or rather someone, was missing. Actually two someones.

"Hey Liv, where're the twins?" she asked.

"Alex stopped by and picked them a few hours ago so we could get ready for Mack's birthday party," Olivia replied, getting a towel to clean up the spilled powered sugar on the floor.

"Who's Alex?" Christine asked, pulling out chair and sitting down.

"Alex is a friend of ours," Elliot replied, taking the towel out of Olivia's hands and cleaning the floor himself.

Olivia frowned. "I can do it El."

Elliot shook his head. "Olivia, do you see yourself. You can't even stand up without having help," he said, smiling.

Olivia was about to arugue, but then thought about what he said. It _was _true. She nodded and sat down in a chair next to Christine.

"So who exactly _is _Alex. How do you know her?" Christine asked once Elliot was finished cleaning the floor.

"Alex used to work with us," Olivia started. "She was our ADA. We all loved her. She was awesome. One night, after a case, Elliot, her, and I were walking home and a car drove by us. Before we knew it, a blast of gunfire burst through the air and when the car left, Alex was on the ground, bleeding."

Christine's eyes were wide with terror. "Was she alright?"

"We all thought she was killed," Elliot said, leaning against the counter. "But she actually went into witness protection. That's where she is now."

"Then how can she have the twins? I thought you couldn't have like, any people see you or visit you," Christine said.

"Alex has connections," Olivia said, smiling. "They don't worry about her too much. They think the people who attempted to kill her were murdered a couple years ago."

Christine frowned. "Then why do they still keep her in the WPP?"

"Just for safety precautions," Elliot answered. "And im sure Alex doesn't mind. She said that everyone she's met is incredibly nice. I don't think she minds being there."

Christine nodded. No one talked for a few seconds. Then Olivia stood up. "Alright," she said, "Christine, you ready for cake-makin'?"

Christine smiled and nodded, jumping out of her seat. "As ready as you are!"

The two looked at Elliot, who was still leaning against the counter. He noticed the looks on their faces and got the hint. "Alright, alright, im leaving," he said, putting his arms up as if to surrender. "This isn't something a man should be doing either." He stood up and walked out of the kitchen, heading to the living room to watch TV.

The two girls laughed and started on their cake for Mack.

* * *

"Hey Liv!" Christine yelled from the basement. "Mack wants to know how many minutes until he can start opening presents!"

Olivia looked at the clock. _7:45 _"Tell him they can come up now!" she yelled back down. Soon, she heard the pitter-patter of little boys feet racing up the stairs and into the kitchen.

Mack entered the kitchen first. As soon as he came in, he noticed the three extra guests that were waiting for him. "Uncle Don!" he yelled, running up to Cragen and hugging him. He let go and looked around the room. "Uncle Fin! And Uncle John! What are you guys doing here?"

Cragen laughed. "We wouldn't miss our favorite niece and nephew's birthdays, now would we?"

As if on cue, Alexis walked into the kitchen. "How come you didn't come to mine yesterday?" she asked innocently.

Fin walked over to her and picked her up, swinging her onto his shoulders. "We're sorry baby girl. We were busy working. But we came tonight and we even brought you guys presents."

Alexis giggled. "Okay, okay. Put me down, Uncle Fin."

Just then, Christine and the rest of Mack's friends came into the room. Mack introduced everyone one-by-one. When he got to Christine, everything grew quiet. Mack didn't know what to say.

Christine saw the look on Mack's face. Before he could say anything, she spoke. "I'm not sure if i've met any of you before. I'm Christine." She walked to Fin, Munch, and Cragen and shook each of their hands. "I'm staying with the Stablers." The three mens' faces went into a state of confusion. As soon as she saw this, Christine sighed. She knew that she would have to tell them her story sooner or later. So she told them.

After about fifteen minutes of asking questions, Fin, Munch, and Cragen all understood her story. From when her mother met Harris, to her saving Olivia and the twins in the store. Even Mack's friends were intrigued by her story.

"So you have no where else to go?" Munch asked her after she was finished.

Christine nodded. "That's why Olivia and Elliot are letting me stay with them."

Munch nodded in understanding. Soon after, Cragen spoke up. "Well, we're all here for you Christine. I hope you know that."

Christine smiled. "Thank you. You don't know how much that means to me."

There was an awkward silence that filled the room after that. No one knew what to say. After a minute, Olivia spoke up. "Who's ready for presents?" she asked.

Mack and Alexis both stood up and yelled "me!"

They ran into the dining room, followed by all of Mack's friends and then everyone else. Elliot was already standing in there with a video camera, waiting for them to start.

"Alright, Mack. Which one to do wanna open first?" Olivia asked.

Mack looked at all the presents before choosing the biggest one he saw.

"That one's mine!" Mack's friend Patrick said in excitement.

Mack tore apart the wrapping paper to find a giant box, filled with baseballs and bats, signed by many different famous baseball player.

Mack's eyes lit up. "Dad! Dad look at this!" he cried, holding a ball up. "It's signed by Ozzie Smith!"

Elliot smiled. "That's so awesome Mack!"

Mack put it back in the box and chose another present.

Olivia walked over to Elliot. He put the camera down and pulled her into his arms, hugging her from behind. He put his chin on her shoulder.

"They're having so much fun," she said quietly. "Everyone's happy."

Elliot nodded. "Are _you_ happy?" he asked.

Olivia smiled. "Of course. Are you?"

Elliot squeezed her gently in reply. "I'm happy whenever im with you. You make me happy."

Olivia laughed and stood there in his arms, taking in the moment. Right as she was doing this, however, a shearing pain shot through her abdomen. She grimaced, trying to ignore it. However, the same thing happened again a few seconds later.

"Ahh," she cried, grabbing her stomach.

"Liv, what's wrong?" Elliot asked, turning her around. He noticed her arms around her stomach and his eyes widened. "Olivia, what's wrong?"

She looked up at him, fear and excitement in her eyes. "El...my water just broke."

**A/N: Wow. That was a looong chapter. Sorry to leave you guys hanging there. I'll try my best to have an update soon. Thank you so so much for the reviews! you guys really do make my day :) Love you guys! **

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**

**P.S. Review for me! **


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I was really excited to write this chapter. Thank to all the awesome reviewers! ItsAPeachyWorld, you're one of my favorite reviewers because you have such SPIRIT! That's the kind of thing that keeps me goin! Like i said before, thank you so so much you guys! you're the best :) **

**disclaimer: i don't own SVU. If i did, this would've already happened. Liv would've had like eight kids already. **

The next ten minutes or so were spent in a hurry. As soon as Olivia told Elliot what happened, Elliot immediatly went into protective husband mode. He picked Olivia up in his arms and ran outside to the car with her, ignoring the stares he was getting from everyone else in the room.

"El, i can walk," Olivia said as he placed her in the passenger seat. "It's okay. Everything will be okay. Calm down."

Elliot smile and nodded. "I know babe. I'm just excited."

Olivia smiled. "Not as much as i am." But as she said that, she knew she was wrong. Elliot looked, in fact, even more excited than she probably did. His eyes were gleaming and Olivia knew he was exstatic.

"Okay Liv," Elliot said, his voice bringing her out of her thinking. "I'm gonna run back inside and get the keys. I'll be righ t back out." He shut the door and was inside the house before she could say anything in return.

Elliot knew what would be waiting for him when he ran back inside. He braced himself before he walked into the door.

"Elliot," Cragen called as soon as he stepped foot inside the door. "What the hell?"

"Yeah man," Fin joined in. "What happened? Is Liv okay?"

Elliot stopped and looked at them. His smile was spreading across his face. "Liv's water just broke."

He watched as everyone's face turned into smiles. Alexis and Mack came sprinting over to Elliot. "Is mommy having her baby?" Alexis asked, jumping up and down.

Elliot nodded. "She is! And i'm gonna take her to the hospital right now. You guys stay here with Unle Fin, Uncle John, and Uncle Don," he said, swiping the car keys off the counter. He noticed the faces of Mack and Alexis, who were obviously sad because they couldn't ride with their parents to the hospital. "Don't worry," Elliot reassured them. "You guys can come up soon. I promise."

Their faces returned to smiles when the heard Elliot's promise and they ran to Mack's friends to tell them what was happening.

"Hey El." Elliot turned towards Fin. "Do you want me to take Mack's friends home?"

Elliot nodded. "Yeah Fin, that'd be great. Tell them we're gonna reschedule sometime. Mack and Alexis can go with you to show you where each of them live. You guys can meet us at the hospital after that."

Fin nodded as Elliot rushed to the door. Right before he stepped out, Cragen called his name.

"Elliot?"

Elliot turned around. "Yeah Cap?"

Cragen smiled. "Good luck."

Elliot's smile grew, if that was even possible, when Cragen told him this. He nodded. "Thank you Don," he replied. Then, he took off towards the car.

* * *

_**two hours later**_

"Elliot! I want this baby outa me!" Olivia screamed, gripping her husband's arm so tight that it was turning blue.

"I know sweetie, i know you do," he responded, attempting to loosen her grip on him. He didn't succeed. "The doctor said a few more minutes until you can start pushing.

Olivia shook her head. "Elliot, you don't understand. This baby is coming NOW, whether the doctor likes it or not!"

Just as she said that, Olivia's doctor came rushing in. "Okay, Mrs. Stabler. I think it's time. And by the looks of it, i think you know it's time, too." He smiled at her.

Olivia didn't smile back. "Do you have anything to help the pain?_ Anything_?"

Her doctor shook her head. "It's too late now, Olivia. But you can start pushing. I can tell this baby wants to come out as much as you want it to."

Olivia nodded and grabbed Elliot's arm.

"Okay Olivia, when i count to three, i need to to push, okay?"

Olivia nodded at the doctor.

"One, two, three! Push, Olivia!"

Olivia squeezed Elliot arms and pushed as hard as she could. After a few seconds, she fell back against her pillow.

"Good job, Olivia," the doctor praised. "I need you to do that exact same thing again, okay?"

Olivia nodded.

"You're doing great, baby," Elliot said to her, stroking her hair.

"Okay," the doctor started again."One, two, three!"

Olivia grabbed Elliot's arm once again, pushing as hard as she could.

"Olivia, the baby's head it out!" she heard her doctor say. "I need you to give it one more big push, okay?"

She nodded and pushed with everything she had left in her. Before she knew it, she heard the beautiful sound of her baby's crying filling the room.

"Liv, you did it!" she heard Elliot say. He leaned down and kissed her on the lips. "You did amazing, baby."

She smiled. Then looked at the doctor, who held up their perfect baby.

"It's a girl," the doctor said, wrapping the baby in a blanket and handing her to Olivia. "Do you two have a name?"

Olivia smiled, tears pouring down her face as she looked into the little eyes of her newborn baby girl. Then she looked back up at Elliot. "I was kinda thinking of naming her Elizabeth Ann. I know i should've told you, but i-"

"Olivia," Elliot said, interupting her. "I love it. Elizabeth Ann Stabler. I couldn't think of a better name." He leaned down and interlocked his lips with hers.

The doctor cleared his throat. "I'm sorry to interupt this, but i have to get little Elizabeth cleaned up and then to the nursery. But i noticed you two had some visitors outside."

Olivia handed Elizabeth back to the doctor. "You can let them in now," Elliot said to him.

The doctor nodded and opened the door, letting all of Olivia and Elliot's friends into the room.

**A/N: I promise i will have an update in the next few days. I just didn't want this chapter to e too long. Please review! :)**

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Heyy guys! I'm baaaccckkk! Sorry to keep you waiting. Here's chapter 18 of Forever and Always! And before you start reading, i have some bad nws. We have some family friends staying with us from North Carolina this whole week so im not gonna have time to update. I'm so sorry. But i promise i'll try to get an update up as soon as i possibly can. Thanks for being so patient! i love youu guys!**

**disclimer: I don't own Law and Order: Special Victims Unit or any of the characters. I only own Jenny, Mack, Alexis, and Baby Beth. :)**

Elliot and Olivia eyed the Many people who poured into their room wen the doctor opened their door. First Cragen, then Munch, then Fin. Alexis and Mack came running in behind those three, Followed by Christine.

"Mom!" Mack yelled, rushing to her bed. Alexis trailed right behind him. "You had your baby!"

Olivia smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, I did! And guess what?"

Mack's eyes lit up. "It was a boy?"

Alexis shook her head. "No. It was totally a girl!"

Elliot laughed at the twins' cute banter and shook his head. "You guys wanna keep fighting or do you wanna know what the baby was?"

The twins stopped talking just as he said that and looked up at him with their giant brown eyes.

"Alexis, Mack," he started. Just then, a nurse came back in with the baby, who was already partially cleaned up. She gave the wrapped up baby girl to Elliot. "I thought you'd want to show your new bundle of joy to your crowd before we brought her to the nursery," the nurse said, smiling.

Elliot nodded. "Thank you."

After the nurse returned the nod, she turned around and walked out the door, giving everyone some privacy with Elliot an Olivia.

Elliot looked at the baby's wide-open eyes, which were staring right back up at him. The he looked down at Mack and Alexis.

"Mack, Alexis, what I was saying before was...meet your new baby sister. Elizabeth Ann Stabler."

A smirk grew on Alexis's face and she looked at Mack. Mack rolled his eyes. "Go ahead. Say it."

"I told you so," Alexis sing-songed.

"Yeah, yeah like I haven't heard that before," Mack replied. Everyone in the room laughed.

"Can I see her?" Cragen asked, stepping closer to Elliot.

Elliot nodded. "Of course, Don." He handed the baby to Cragen, who took her gently into his arms.

Cragen looked at the little girl, who's big grey eyes bore into his own. He could definitely see part of Elliot and part of Olivia in little Beth. He looked up at the couple in front of him. Olivia lying in bed and Elliot holding her hand next to her. Then the little children standing right next to them, beaming. Cragen was all of a sudden overcome with joy. He looked back down at the little baby and put his finger next to hers. She attempted to grab it, but her little fingers couldn't fit around it. He smiled. This family was adorable.

When he looked back up, he noticed everyone staring at him.

"Uncle Don, are you okay?" Alexis asked, her one eyebrow arched.

Cragen chuckled. "Of course, Alexis. I'm just happy." He looked at Fin and Munch. "Anyone else wanna hold her?"

Fin stepped up. "Of course I do." He took her in his arms and looked down at the little face. Pretty soon, a giant grin was stretching across his face. "Welcome to the world, little one."

"Alright, alright, quit hogging her," Munch said, stepping up behind him. "There's other people here who wanna hold her too, ya know."

Fin was too overtaken by little Beth's cuteness that he didn't even argue. He handed the baby to Munch.

"Hello, little one," he cooed. The baby took one look at him, then started crying.

Fin smiled. "Looks like I'm not the only one who finds you annoying."

"Shut up Fin," Munch spat, glaring at him. "She's...she's...she's just hungry! Here, Liv. Do what...well, do what mothers do to feed their kids." He gently laid little Beth Stabler into Olivia arms.

Olivia chuckled. "Alright Munch. But you'll have to get out."

Munch laughed. "Don't worry. I wasn't planning on staying. But I think there's one more person who you might wanna talk to before they take the baby away again."

Olivia frowned. "Who?"

Munch smiled and walked to the door. "Alright, you can come in now," he said, sticking his head outside.

Olivia looked at confusingly Elliot, who just shrugged. She smiled and looked back toward the door, just as the person walked inside.

Olivia took one look and almost jumped out of her bed. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, her smile taking over most of her face. "Jenny!"

Jenny ran over to Olivia's bed. Olivia handed Beth to Elliot right as Jenny leaned down to engulf her in a hug. "Olivia! Congratulations!"

Olivia hugged her back. "What are you doing here?"

Jenny pulled back. "Would I ever miss the birth of my best friend's child?"

Olivia laughed. "But how'd you know?"

"Well, your wonderful husband informed me the other day that you were close to your due-date. So I flew in yesterday just to make sure that I was here. Actually, I was on my way over to your house today when I got a call from Cragen that you went into labor. You have no clue how fast I drove to this hospital, Liv," she exclaimed, laughing. "In fact, I drove so fast that I got pulled over. But when I told the cop who you were and why I was speeding, he told me that he knew who you were and also that his wife had just had a baby a couple weeks ago and he understood what I was going through. He let me go without a ticket and actually led me to the hospital! It was so cool!"

Olivia smiled. "Looks like you've had a hell of a day."

Jenny nodded. "And now I get to see your little bundle of happiness. Can I hold...wait. It's a girl, right?"

Olivia laughed. "Yes, Jenny. It's a girl."

"Yes! I was hoping you had another girl. No offense Mack." She looked at Mack, smiling.

Mack returned the smile. "Non-taken."

She looked back down at the baby in Olivia's arms. "Can I hold her?"

"Of course," Olivia answered, handing the baby to Jenny. Jenny took little baby Stabler into her arms and stared into her little eyes.

"Olivia, she looks just like you," Jenny exclaimed. "And Elliot, I see a little bit of you, too!"

Elliot smiled. "Well then she must be a handsome baby girl." Olivia hit him in the arm. "Ow!" he exclaimed. "What did I do?"

"You called our little girl handsome," Olivia replied, trying to keep a straight face.

Elliot Rolled his eyes, then grabbed Olivia's hand. "I'm sorry Mrs. Stabler. Will you ever forgive me?"

Olivia laughed. "I'm not sure, 'Mr. Stabler'. You really hurt my feelings."

"Mom," Mack whined. "You're being weird."

Jenny laughed. "Mack, this was what having your mom as a best friend was like."

Olivia's mouth dropped open. "Hey! I was an awesome best friend!"

"Did I ever say you weren't?" Jenny replied.

Fin, Munch, and Cragen all laughed. Then Cragen looked at the clock.

"We should probably get going now. The precinct doesn't stay quiet for long," he said with disappointment in his eyes. He walked over to Elliot and Olivia. "Congratulations you two," he said, shaking Elliot's hand and then bending down to give Olivia a hug.

Fin and Munch followed his lead and Soon the three of them were out the door.

"So it's just us five now," Jenny said, rocking the baby in her arms.

Olivia nodded, the remembered something. "Elliot, where's Christine?"

Elliot's eyes widened. "I thought one of the guys brought her..." he responded. He quickly took out his phone and dialed Fin's number.

"_Hey," Fin answered on the second ring_.

"Hey, did one of you guys being Christine here when you came?"

_Fin shook his head. "No man. We thought you took her_."

Elliot frowned. "Was she in the house when you left?"

_Fin shrugged. "I dunno. I didn't see her. That's why I thought you had her."_

Elliot's palm hit his forehead. "Alright thanks Fin."

_"Why? Is she not there?"_

Elliot shook his head. "No. We don't know where she is."

"_Do you guys want me to run back by the house and see if she's there?"_

"Um, yeah. That'd be great," Elliot answered. "Thanks Fin."

_"No problem. I'll call you."_

"Alright, bye."

_"Bye."_

Elliot hung up and looked at Olivia. "Fin thought that we had her."

Olivia's face grew worried. "El, where is she?"

"Fin's running by the house to see if she's there," Elliot replied. "Does he have a cell phone?"

Olivia shrugged. "I don't know. I never really noticed."

While Elliot and Olivia were trying to figure this out, Jenny looked at the twins with a confused expression etched in her face.

"Who's Christine?" she mouthed.

"She's our sister," Alexis replied.

Jenny's eyes widened. "Woah, woah, woah." She interrupted Elliot and Olivia. "Since when did you get another child?"

Olivia frowned. "What are you talking abo-" but then she realized what Jenny was confused about. "I haven't told you about Christine yet, have I?"

Jenny shook her head. "Who is she?"

Olivia sighed. "The other week, the twins and I were at the store," she started.

Alexis and Mack's faces lit up upon hearing the beginning if this story, and they grabbed two chairs and pulled them to Olivia's bed, listening.

"Well, long story short, we were attacked by two men. One of them was a man who attempted to rape me when i was still in SVU. Right when I thought we would either be kidnapped or killed, this fourteen year old girl came outa no where and attacks the two men. She saved our lives. I took her home afterwards and she told us her story of who she was and what happened to her family. Her parents are both dead and it turns out that she was raped by the same man who tried to rape me. She had no where else to go, so she's been living with us. The twins love her and they already think of her as their older sister."

Jenny frowned. "Olivia, why didn't you ever tell me about this?"

"It wasn't something that i told everyone," Olivia responded. "I only told a few people."

"But im your best friend, Liv. You coulda told me."

Olivia nodded. "I'm sorry, Jen. I guess I just didn't want you to make a big deal of it."

"Well, are the men in prison?" Jenny asked.

Elliot shook his head. "One of them is. The other, Harris, escaped."

Jenny's eyes grew wide. "Was he the one that-"

"Yeah, he was," Elliot interrupted her. "Which is why we have to find him. We don't have a clue to where he is and it's not safe because he knows where we live. Cragen's been putting patrol cars around our house, but i'd feel alot safer if i knew where he was."

Jenny was about to say something when Elliot's phone rang. He looked at the caller ID.

"It's Fin," he said, looking at Olivia and bringing the phone up to his ear. "Hello?"

_"Hey man, Christine's not in the house. We looked everywhere."_

Elliot's eyes widened in freight. "Is there a note? Did you find any evidence of where she might be?"

_Fin shook his head. "No. No note." He noticed the worry in Elliot's voice. "Stabler, calm down. I'm sure she's fine. Cragen and Munch are going back to the precinct to see if she called there or if she's there for any reason."_

Elliot nodded. "Thanks Fin. If you find anything-"

_"I'll be sure to call you," Fin finished._

"Thanks man."

"_Hey, it's no problem. Call me if you find her. We'll be looking."_

"Alright. Bye."

They both hung up. Elliot immediatly looked at Olivia, who noticed the worry in his eyes.

"Oh god," she whispered. "Where is she?"

Elliot sighed. "She's not at the house. They didn't find a note or anything. They're looking for her right now."

Olivia's eyes widened. "El, what if he...what if he found her? What will he do?"

Elliot shook his head. "Sweetie, nothing's gonna happen. Don't worry."

Mack and Alexis, who had been silent this whole time, realized what was happening.

"Mom, where's Christine?" Mack asked.

"We're not sure, buddy," Elliot answered. "But we're gonna find her. Don't worry."

Mack nodded and the room grew silent. Jenny stood there, holding the baby, while the twins were watching their parents try to think of where Christine might be.

"She could be at the store," Olivia said, not really thinking about what she was saying. "Or maybe at the park?"

"Maybe she's hungry, so she went out to eat?" Elliot added. "Or maybe-"

Right as he said this, the door to the hospital room flung open, and Christine walked through. "Hey guys! What'd i miss?" she asked.

Olivia and Elliot couldn't believe their eyes. Their faces went to pure relief and Olivia smiled. "Christine!" she exclaimed, sitting up. "Where have you been? We've been worried sick!"

Christine sighed, taking a seat in one of the hospital chairs. "Well, i went upstairs to my room for like, five minutes during Mack's party and when i came back down, everyone was like...gone. I tried calling you but i guess your phone was off. Then, i looked out the window and i saw Fin piling the twins and their friends into a car. Before i could say anything to them, they drove off. I figured that there was only one explenation. So i called a taxi and asked them to drive me here. But the taxi driver "took a shortcut" and we ended up in like bumper-to-bumper traffic. That's why i got here so late!"

Elliot sighed. "We thought that one of the guys brought you here after Liv and I left but they didn't because they thought that we brought you. Fin even went back to the house to check on you and you weren't there so we all got so worried."

"We're so sorry, sweetie. Are you okay?" Olivia asked.

Christine nodded. "Couldn't be better!" Then she realized something. "Liv! You had your baby!"

Olivia chuckled. "Thanks for noticing."

"Where is it?" Christine asked anxiously.

"_She _is right here, sleeping," Jenny answered, motioning to her arms. "Would you like to hold her?"

Christine nodded, but then frowned. "Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Jenny, Olivia's friend," Jenny replied.

"Well, how come i've never met you before?"

"I travel," Jenny answered.. "I used to live here, but i moved."

Christine nodded. "I'm Christine, if you haven't noticed yet."

Jenny smiled. "Well, it's nice to meet you Christine."

"You too," Christine replied. "Can i hold her now?"

Jenny laughed. "Of course," she said, placing the baby in Christine's waiting arms.

Christine gently took her and immediatly sat down. "Hello little one," she cooed. "Olivia, she's adorable!"

"Thanks, Christine," Olivia said, taking Elliot's hand in hers and leaning against him.

"What's her name?"

"Elizabeth," Mack and Alexis both said at the same time.

Elliot chuckled. "But we're calling her Beth."

Christine looked back down at the sleeping baby in her arms. "Well, hello there little Beth. Welcome to the world."

Elliot smiled and kissed Olivia. "I think she'd be a perfect big sister for our kids, Liv," Elliot whispered so only Olivia could hear. "Look at her."

Olivia watched as Christine talked to the little sleeping baby, rocking her back and forth. After a minute or so, she nodded. "I think she'd be perfect, El. Absolutely perfect."

Elliot nodded. "So, what do you say, Liv? You up for having a teenager?"

Olivia chuckled. "Bring it on."

**A/N: Awwww! El and Liv are gonna adopt Christine! haha how many people did i scare there with the 'dissapearing Christine thing'? i kinda scared myself XD there's a nice, long chapter for you guys to read while i'm gone. like i said before, i'll try to have an update as soon as i can. until then, review! **

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I want to truley thank all of my loyal reviewers that have stayed with me. I've been incredibly busy this summer. There have been sports camps, summer school classes, and now i have tennis. But no worries. Tennis is over tomorrw and summer school ended. Woop! I'm hoping to finish this story soon. There were so many things i had to cover in this story that i had to make it super long. I'm sorry to say that you probably won't be hearing much from any of the Stabler kids (i.e. Maureen, Kathleen, Dickie, and Lizzie) anymore and same with Alex. Anyway! As i said before, thank you for being the most patient people in the world for me. I love you guys! Now...on with the chapter! :)**

**disclaimer: Is Chris Meloni leaving? Yes? Then i don't own SVU. **

**A/N: (2) sorry guys, one more thing. DID YOU KNOW MARISKA ISN'T LEAVING SEASON 13? she's just getting a less work load. but they said she isn't gonna leave the show! isn't that awesome? okayy, now the story...**

Olivia sat in her hospital bed, staring at the clock. _10:45 P.M._ It had been exactly eight hours since the nurse had taken her baby to the nursery. She would know. She'd been counting.

Olivia sighed and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on Elliot, who was sitting up in a chair across the room, his head resting on his palm. His face was pointed down, but by the pattern of his breathing, Olivia could tell he was asleep.

Her eyes then flicked to Christine, who was sitting in a chair next to Elliot. Her head was on Elliot's shoulder and she was sound asleep. Olivia smiled. They looked so cute when they were asleep!

She lay back in her bed, attempting to close her eyes. But every time she closed her eyes, she thought of Beth, which made her excited. After another fifteen minutes of attempting to sleep, she gave up and grabbed the remote, turning the hospital television on.

After the first few channels, she realized the hospital didn't have cable. "Damn," she muttered under her breath. She flipped the channel switch, naming the shows she saw. "_Dr. Phil_..._Judge Judy_..._ER_..." Then she came across a show that caught her eye. "_Law and Order: SVU_?" She raised a brow and clicked it, wanting to know what it was about. Once she saw the main woman, her eyes widened. "She looks exactly like me," she whispered. "That's odd..." Before she could hear or see any more of the show, she flipped the switched to another channel.

After about four static channels, she came across _Fox News. _She was about to turn the TV off when something caught her eye. Her stomach flipped. She leaned forward in her bed to hear better.

"_The investigation of Lowell Harris is still in full effect. Police from the entire state of New York have been on their toes, searching everywhere for the missing man. Harris, who was charged for attempted kidnap of a police officer, escaped from prison aproximately one week ago tomorrow. If you, or anyone you know, has seen this man, please call the Fox News Hotline at 555-0896, or the Manhattan Special Victims Unit at 578-3794."_

Olivia watched, horrified, as the news castor continued to talk about Harris's past life and where he was last seen. When they showed a picture of him, Olivia shook her head, turning the television off. She couldn't take anymore of what she was seeing. Right now wasn't a good time to think of Harris. She had just had her baby, her family was happy, Harris had almost seemed forgotten. She sighed. This was false hope. _Harris will never be forgotten _she thought to herself.

"You okay?"

Olivia jumped slightly, hearing Elliot talk for the first time since he fell asleep. She hadn't realized that he'd woken up.

Elliot stood up and walked to her bed. Grabbing her hand, he leaned down and kissed her on her forehead. "Everything's gonna be okay," he whispered against her.

Olivia nodded, trying as hard as she could to hold back her tears. She scooted over and motioned for Elliot to lay next to her on the bed. He gladly took the invitation, pulling her into his arms.

"I _promise_ you, Liv. Nothing is going to happen to our family," he said softly.

She nodded, but the tears in her eyes never left. "Elliot," she said, looking up at him.

He looked at her. "Yes?"

She swallowed. "Promise me one thing?"

"Of course, Olivia. Anything."

"Please," she said slowly. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

Elliot didn't answer right away. Olivia knew he was thinking. After a minute or so, he responded. "I would _never _make a promise that I couldn't keep to you, Olivia. Never in my life."

She smiled faintly, a tear falling down her cheek. "I hope you're right," she whispered.

Elliot turned and kissed her again, rubbing her arm. She snuggled next to him, feeling his chest go up and down with the rythm of his breathing. They stayed that way for the next few hours, until they both finally fell asleep.

* * *

Elliot was first to wake up, realizing Olivia was still in his arms. He watched her as she slept, smiling. She was so beautiful when she slept. He slowly and gently untangled himself from her arms and stood up, stretching. He turned and looked at the chair sitting at the opposite side of the room. Christine was still lying there, fast asleep. Elliot smiled. It would be fun having a teenager in their house. Sure, he had had Maureen, Kathleen, Lizzie, and Dickie, but Maureen kept to herself for most of her teenage years. Kathleen was a great child, _until _her teenage years. A couple years after she turned 14, she started using. Then drinking. Most of her teenage years, Elliot rarely ever saw her. He was at work during the day, and when he came home at night, she was usually out partying. Lizzie was always so busy with school that she never had time to do anything with Elliot, so they never had any father-daughter time. And Dickie? Sure, there was the occasional football game or baseball practice that Elliot could make it to, but after a while, Elliot got bored of those. He would ask Dickie if he wanted to go to a pro football game, or a Yankee's game, but the answer always stayed the same. "Dad, i'm a teenager. Teenagers don't wanna go to gay baseball games with their dads, let alone football games." Elliot never understood why, though. Dickie had no problem going to 'gay' baseball games and football games with his friends. Why not his dad? But as times passed, Elliot never got enough time with his kids while they were teenagers. Before he knew it, Kathy whisked them away to her parents house and he hadn't seen any of them since. Well, besides Maureen, who would be the occasional babysitter for the twins. Having Christine in the house would give him a second chance. He would be the dad of a teenager that he _should _be.

The alarm on his phone went off, which caused his train of thought to break. He quickly took his phone out of his pocket and clicked snooze, careful not to wake the two others who were still fast asleep. Elliot looked at the time. _6:45 _He had only been asleep for an hour, but it seemed like so much more.

After a few minutes, he realized that he, nor Christine, had had anything to eat or drink since that morning. Jenny had taken the twins a few hours ago to go get a bite to eat, then back to the hotel she was staying at for the night so Elliot, Olivia, Christine, and the baby could have some alone time. The hospital had given a tray of healthy foods that Olivia was aloud to eat not too long ago. The only two people who hadn't eaten for him and Christine.

Elliot glanced at Olivia one last time before slipping out the hospital door and down to the cafeteria. After about ten minutes of searching and finding food that he knew Christine and him would both like, he made his way back up to Olivia's room.

As soon as he entered, he found Olivia sitting up in bed with Christine sitting by her side. They were in a deep conversation, but as soon as the door opened, their attention went to Elliot.

The first person to say something was Christine, whose eyes lit up at the sight of food in Elliot's arms. "Is that food?" she asked excitedly.

Elliot nodded, smiling. "Yep. I thought you may be a little hungry."

Christine stood up and ran over to Elliot, grabbing everything from his arms. "I don't think you under_stand_ how hungry i am."

Olivia laughed. "Looks like we have an idea now."

Elliot and Olivia watched as Christine devoured two sandwiches and a Dr. Pepper. After she was finished, she realized there was only one soda left and no more food. "Oh...Elliot? Were one of those supposed to be _your_ sandwich?"

Elliot nodded and laughed. "But i think you wanted it a little more than i did," he said, smiling.

Christine blushed. "Sorry."

"Don't worry about it," Elliot responded, waving his hand in the air as if to wave it off. "I can ge another one." He walked over to Olivia's bed and sat down in the chair Christine was sitting in before he came into the room. Talking quietly so only Olivia could hear him, he whispered something into her ear. Christine frowned. She watched as Olivia nodded, then whispered something back into Elliot's ear. Elliot smiled and nodded back.

"Alright," Christine said after a minute. "What's going on?"

Elliot grabbed Olivia's hand and looked at her. "Do you wanna ask her, or do you want me to?"

"Ask me what?" Christine asked.

"Why don't you tell her," Olivia responded. Elliot returned her smile and nodded. He then looked toward Christine, whose face was far past confusion.

"Christine," he began slowly. "Olivia and I were wondering, and if you wanna say 'no' that's perfectly okay with us, but we were wondering if you wanted to become apart of our family."

Christine was silent for a minute or so. Then, a smile grew on her face, getting bigger and bigger by the second. "Like...adoption?" she asked excitedly.

Olivia nodded. "We've been thinking. I mean, you're amazing with the twins. They already call you their sister. And i know that you'd be an _amazing_ big sister to them and to Beth. We would_ love_ for you to be a part of this family. _Legally_." Olivia smiled.

Christine nodded. "I don't think there's anything i want more than to be apart of this family," she said, tears coming to her eyes.

Olivia and Elliot let out a breath that they didn't know they were holding. Christine stood up and hugged them both. Elliot laughed while both girls' eyes filled up with tears.

"Women are so sensitive," he joked.

Olivia and Christine both met him with a stare. "Shut up," they both said at the same time.

Elliot put his hands up in defense. "Sorry. Just pointing out the obvious."

Christine wiped her eyes and laughed. "He does have a point," she said through tears.

Olivia laughed along with her. "Yeah, he does."

After the three of them shared their moments, Elliot looked at them both. "Jenny brought a couple movies for us all to watch. You wanna start 'em?"

Olivia and Christine both nodded enthusiastically while Elliot brought out the movie _The Other Guys. _They sat there in Olivia's bed for the next two hours, laughing and talking about everything they could think of.

* * *

It was about 8:45 by the time the movie ended. Elliot stood up and stretched, followed by Christine.

"You know," he began. "As much as i love Will Ferrell and Marck Wahlberg, that movie is a total insult to cops everywhere!"

Christine started laughing. "I thought it was hilarious!"

"Yeah," Olivia chimed in. "El, that's the funny part. Have you ever seen a movie where _nobody _was insutled?

Elliot nodded. "Actually, yeah. I have."

"And what was that?" Christine asked.

Elliot grinned. "_A Walk to Remember_."

"That _so_ does not count!" Olivia interjected.

"And why not?"

"Because," Olivia continued. "It's sad. Sad movies don't count."

Elliot frowned. "Oh yeah? And who made up those rules?"

"Me," Olivia answered contently.

All three of them started laughing when Olivia said that.

"Alright fine," Elliot said, still laughing at Olivia's comment. "But when you-"

As soon as he said this, the lights in the hospital all went out. It was pitch black. You couldn't see a single thing. The three of them heard doctors yelling outside and nurses running up and down halls. Then, out of no where, a gunshot rang out.

Olivia screamed and Elliot yelled at both her and Christine to get into the bathroom, which they both did. Christine helped Olivia, since she was still sore. Elliot grabbed the backup gun that he carried with him everywhere and told the two of them to stay right where they were and not to come out under any circumstances. After Olivia and Christine nodded, Elliot started his way out the door.

"Elliot," he heard Olivia whisper.

He turned around. "Yeah, babe?"

"Please be careful."

He nodded. "I will." Then, feeling his way to the door, he made his way out.

Christine and Olivia sat in the pitch dark, holding each other for about five more minutes. Then, out of no where, the lights all turned back on. They heard a nurse's high pitched scream from down the hall, and then Elliot's voice yelling "Call a doctor! Somebody, get a doctor!"

Christine and Olivia looked at each other, their eyes wide with freight. Then, they heard Elliot run back into the room and into the bathroom where they were. "Someone's been shot. A nurse. They just called an ambulance and it shouldn't be long. Someone said they saw te gunman. He had something in his hands as he was running away. The hospital's on lockdown."

Just then, another nurse ran into the room. "Detective Stabler, we have an emergency!"

Elliot followed her out of the room. Olivia and Christine could see the nurse talking to Elliot in the hallway from where they were in the bathroom. However, they couldn't hear them talking. After a few seconds though, Olivia saw the color drain from Elliot's face. She looked at Christine, who saw it too.

After a minute, Elliot nodded slowly. "We're gonna do everything we can, Detective Stabler," Olivia heard the nurse say before she left. Elliot nodded again, this time even slower than the last, and returned to the room. His face was white with freight.

"Honey," Olivia asked, standing up. "What's wrong?"

Elliot shook his head, rubbing his eyes. "No. No no no no no no no," he kept saying over and over.

Olivia put a hand on his shoulder. "El, tell me. What's wrong?"

He looked up. The image that Olivia saw next surprised her. Elliot's face was already stained with tears. His face had gone from a shade of white, to a shade of red from crying.

Olivia began to worry even more. "Elliot. What happened?"

"They took her," he whispered.

Olivia frowned. "Took who?"

Elliot looked into her eyes. "They took her, Olivia. They took Beth."

**A/N: Wow. Did any of you see that coming? Now, the question is, do any of you know who took her? I bet you do... ;)**

**if i get more reviews, maybe i'll update faster! so please, please, please review :) **

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Wowww. 20 chapters? this is longer than i thought it was gonna be. oh, and how's this for a fast update?**

**disclaimer: nope. i don't own them.**

Olivia's face turned white before she screamed. "No!" she cried over and over. "No! This isn't happening!" She slowly walked to her bed, her sobs rattling her body. She sat down and put her face in her hands.

Elliot swallowed. He promised. He _promised _her nothing would happen to their family. And his promise broke. What had he done? Olivia was right . He shouldn't be making promises he couldn't keep.

Christine saw the giult in Elliot's face as he sat down next to Olivia. He wrapped her in his arms and whispered into her ear, trying to calm her down. But nothing worked. Each second, it seemed Olivia's sobs were getting louder, harsher. Nothing Elliot was saying calmed her down the least bit. But Christine understood her pain.

Her whole life, Olivia had wanted a child. Finally, her wish was granted. But not in the way she wanted it to be. The twins, a blessing nontheless, were Olivia's life, and not once had she ever regretted keeping them. However, sometimes she did regret the night they were concieved. Alexis and Mack were concieved not by love, but by rape. Olivia hated the thought of that. She loved Mack and Alexis with all her heart, but she wanted a child from passion. From love. She wanted a family. She wanted a husband to wake up to every morning, and to fall asleep to every night. To help her through the good times, the bad times, and the ugly times. And finally, she got one. It was Elliot. He was there for her when she needed him and even when she didn't. And when she found out she was pregnant with his child, she was more than overjoyed.

Christine thought of all this. Elliot had told her the story of their lives so many times, she almost had it memorized. And after thinking about all of it, she found herself smiling. Their lives are perfect. They have everything they need for a perfect family.

Then, as fast as her smile appeared, it disapeared.

Christine frowned. _How dare they? How dare they take the baby of such a happy family? Who do they think they are?_ Christine found herself balling her fists. _Hasn't their family been through enough?_

She looked over towards the bed, where Elliot was still holding Olivia. Elliot's eyes were lined with tears, although they didn't fall. Olivia's eyes, on the otherhand, were swollen with tears. Tears of guilt, tears of fear, and tears of sadness.

Christine couldn't take it anymore. This family didn't deserve any of this! She took one last look at the saddened couple sitting on the bed before turning around and taking off out the door.

She heard Elliot's voice yelling for her to come back as she ran down the halls of the hospital, but she never looked back. She couldn't. She needed to find the person who did this to them. Who hurt her_...family. _

Tears started to form in her eyes as she remembered the last happy moment she shared with both Elliot and Olivia in the hospital room. She was part of their family now. She was their daughter.

She madly wiped her eyes. This bastard had messed with the wrong family.

Christine quickly made her way to a doctor who was standing next to the baby nursery talking to a nurse. "Excuse me, she interrupted. "I need to know someting about the baby who was just abducted from this hospital."

The doctor stopped talking and looked at Christine, almost as if he was examining her. Then, he turned back to the nurse. "We'll continue this later," he stated. The nurse nodded and walked away.

He looked back at Christine. "And who may you be?"

Christine swallowed. "I'm Christine. Christine...Stabler." She paused. "Elliot and Olivia Stabler's daughter."

The doctor paused for a few seconds before nodding. "Yes, I remember you. What do you need to know?"

"Well, the baby that was taken, she was my little sister, Beth Stabler. I need to know what happened," she replied.

The doctor sighed. "You have to understand Christine. We're doing the best we can. We-"

"No, you don't understand," Christine interrupted. "Elliot and Olivia? They're devastated. _I _have to find the person who did this. As soon as possible. If there's anything that could help, please let me see it. Anything that the kidnapper said...or left?"

The doctor looked at her for a while, as if debating whether or not to say something. But when he saw the sadness and determination in Christine's eyes, he gave in. "There was one thing that we found in your little sisters bed in the nursery after she was kidnapped."

Christine's eyes grew wide. "What was it?"

The doctor pulled a note out of his pocket. "This."

Christine grabbed it from his hand. She opened it and without hesitation, she read the words inside it.

_Elliot and Olivia,_

_First of all, i congraulate you on your little bundle of joy. You two must be very proud. Hopefully it doesn't turn out to be a bitch like it's mother. That would be a shame, wouldn't it now? _

_Second, I'm sorry to say that yes, it was me who took your little bastard. You two should have seen this coming! I can't believe you were stupid enough to fall for this kind of thing. You should be lucky i didn't take all three of your _precious _children. I'm not _that_ mean, now am I?_

_Third...I'm sure you know _why _I took the baby. Olivia, this is fucking payback. For you, and for that other little bitch...Christine. You two were my favorite...victims? Is that how you would put it? I wouldn't call you two victims. You should be glad that i chose you two. Sure, maybe i only got away with doing Christine, but don't worry Olivia. One day, you and I will be together. I know it. _

_There is only one way you can get this baby back. All you need to do is hand over one million dollars, and the kid is yours again. And if you think i'm kidding, i promise you...i'm not. _

_Good luck, detectives. Tell the twins i say hi._

_With Love,_

_Lowell Harris_

_P.S. Did i mention you only have one week to hand over the money until I kill the baby? Hmm, guess i left that out..._

Christine looked at the doctor, her face turning red. "Why didn't you show this to Elliot and Olivia?" she yelled in his face.

The doctor took a step back. "I was going to, until I saw Detective Stabler's reaction. He seemed so sad, I didn't wanna give him any more bad news at that moment."

"Well who were you planning on showing this to?" Christine growled.

"The cops," the doctor responded. "Who else?"

Christine shook her head, disgusted. "Here," she said, shoving the note back at the doctor. "When Elliot and Olivia calm down, show this to them. Tell them that I left and that I'll be fine." She turned around and started her way out the door.

The doctor frowned. "But where're you going?"

Christine paused and turned around. "I'm going to find him. To make things right," she answered. She then turned back around and darted out the door, leaving the doctor standing there in confusion.

**A/N: This chapter dissapointed me alot. But i really wanted to get a filler in. Plus...Fast update much? Haha this was for Rhonda Roo and EOforevertogether. They both wanted fast updates. And ItsAPeachyWorld, I'm not sure if you were mad at me...or happy with me. lol i saw the smiley face at the end, so im guessing it was good? haha anywayy...please please please rview for me. It makes me feel good about myself :))**

**-lawandorderSVUismylife-**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: heyy guys. I absolutely hate that I'm saying this. I feel like this story has been my life for the past few months. I LOVED writing it, and i had so much fun, but i feel like my muse has left me. This story has lost its spark with me. And that is why i'm writing this. I was wondering if any of you wanted to...i dont know, maybe _adopt _this story. You could finish it. Or do whatever you would like with it. I will give you the rights to it and you can do whatever you would like, whether it was finishing it, or turning it into something else. I feel horrible doing this, but i feel it's the right thing to do. If none of you want this story, i will be glad to keep it and maybe work on it later on. But if you would like this story to be yours, please PM me. Any way is fine with me. Thank you al so much for being there for me and this story, and i apologize to any of you who are dissapointed in me. I'm dissapointed in _myself. _I just don't feel like this story is getting anywhere for me. But that may be different for one of _you! _So if you would like to have this story, PM me and we'll figure it out from there. Thank you all so much for staying with me throughout all of this story. I have another story i'm working on now, and i'm sure that that one will be much more effective than Forever and Always. Like i said before, thank you.**

**Forever and Always, **

**-LawandorderSVUismylife-**

**-Anna-**


End file.
